RWBYS
by Stack96
Summary: A man who's brothers are killed just to save him is asked to go to beacon. What awaits him may be more than he can handle. This is something i wanted to do so please at least try it. OCXBlake RubyXWeiss
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first fan fic of this kind. This also takes place 4 weeks after initiation into beacon.**

**NAME: Shadow**

**AGE: 17**

**GENDER: Male**

**HEIGHT: 6'0"**

**APPEARANCE: Black hair buzz cut, Multiple scars on upper body and back, Robotic left arm all the way up to shoulder, Scar on left eye going down to cheek, right eye is dark brown.**

**ABNORMAL TRAITS: Left eye color changes depending on mood.**

**PERSONALITY: Calm, Joker, Fun to be around.**

**EQUIPMENT: A six string guitar called "Lucy" with a rifle built in the neck and head, can use dust, chainsaw blades on body that can move and cut anything it touches. Seven string guitar called "Lilith" with same layout as the six string guitar but with a high powered shotgun instead of rifle. Black armor that covers entire body and is fire, explosive, and bullet resistant. Helmet is same as armor.**

**SEMBLANCE: Can use the power of music to support or attack people, can turn invisible, summon any weapon he can imagine with just a thought, can summon vehicles. (This will be explained)**

**Now that that is out of the way to the actual story…**

* * *

Chapter 1: Loss of brothers

I sat there chained in the cell the white fang soldier shoved me into. _How did this even happen,_ I thought to myself. _Oh right. We got to the LZ and got ambushed by these dicks!_ Just then the door of my cell opened and a man with orange hair, white suit, and a cane walked in.

"Do plan on cooperating with us now, Or are we going to have to torture you some more?"

I look at him. "Says the man who doesn't work for what he wants. You're a sad excuse for a mobster in my opinion torchwick."

This got him pissed and he kicks me straight across the face. "I see you're goanna be difficult. Luckily me and my friends decided to try a different method." As he says that, a woman in a red dress and symbols on her arm drags in one of my teammates. Following her was a man in a white and red mask walks in with my other two teammates.

"What are you doing?" Torchwick takes one of my teammates from the masked man and holds a sword up to him. "Don't you do it. Don't you fucking do it you bastard!"

"Tell us what we want to know or-" The woman summons a fire ball while the man in the mask takes out his sword and does the same as torchwick, "-Your friends here will die."

"Don't worry about us. We will be fine." Said one of my teammates as he drops a piece of paper to the ground where no one sees it but me.

"Snow. Ghost. Phoenix." I said looking at all of them. I turn back to torchwick. "Forget it torchwick. You ain't getting anything from me."

Torchwick shrugs. "Your choice." As all three of the captors kill my friends.

"NOOOOO!" I screamed as my friends, no my brothers fell to the floor. Lifeless.

"Let's let him think of what's happened here." Says torchwick as he and the other two leave.

As soon as they leave and are out of ear shot. I break the chains and pick up the piece of paper Snow dropped.

"_To my brother Shadow,_

_ If you are reading this we all are dead except you. We knew they would kill us to get to you, Which is why we came up with a plan. After we died all of our semblances were transferred to you unfortunately nothing comes without a price. The eye that torchwick cut on you will change color depending on your mood. People will think you are different and try to attack you when you escape. Hide your eye for your own protection. We will forever be with you._

_From all your bros._

_P.S. Give us a good funeral damn it."_

After I read that a huge wave of pain hit me and as soon as it came. It left. A little after that a guard was doing his rounds and noticed me unchained. He opened my cell and as soon as he did I struck. I summoned a knife and stabbed him in his eye, then his head. I grabbed all three of my brothers and made my escape. Killing all who were in my way. As soon as I was out I summoned a Warthog (Yes like the ones from halo) piled all my bros in back and got the hell out of there.

* * *

A few hours later, I stopped at a mountain that had a perfect view of the city of Vale.

"This is a good spot." I grabbed a shovel from the back of the hog, dug three graves, and buried my brothers. After I put up makeshift crosses I put their helmets on each of their graves.

"Why hello there young man." Said a voice behind me. I spun around while I grabbed my knife. Standing there was a man with greyish-white hair, green suit, glasses, and a cane in one hand and a coffee mug in the other.

"Who are you?"

"My name is professor Ozpin, and I'm here to give you a deal of a life time."

"What deal is that?" I asked not lowering my guard.

"I want you to attend my school Beacon Academy."

"Why me?"

"You look like you have talent. That's all the reason I need."

"I'll go on three conditions." I said as I lowered my guard and put away the knife.

"I'm listening."

"One, I would get my own room. I only say this because of what I've been through and I don't want to hurt anyone by accident. Two, I don't wear a uniform. No disrespect but I just can't deal with uniforms."

"And the third?"

"Three." I look at my brothers graves. "The fifth of month, even if there's classes, I get to come here and spend time with my brothers." I look back to him. "That fair?"

"Fair enough but I get to choose your team."

"Deal. Lead the way."

* * *

**A/N: There it is folks. My first chapter with a bit of backstory. Please review and tell me what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Second chapter and very proud of it… I really have nothing else to say… To the Story!**

* * *

Chapter 2: Meeting of new team

When we got to beacon it was just after classes got out for the day. Ozpin lead me down a series of halls until we reached a room with the name plate RWBY. Ozpin knocked on the door.

"Coming!" came a voice behind the door. When the door opened a girl in a red cloak appeared. "Hey Professor Ozpin. What do you need?"

"Hello Ruby. May we come inside?"

"Sure." The girl moved away from the door letting us in. "Hey professor? Who is this person?"

"Thank you for asking Ruby. This is Shadow. He will be on your team from here on out."

All the girls had a look of utter disbelief. "Wait wait wait. This guy is our new teammate?!" Yelled Weiss in shock.

"Yes and I expect you to treat him as such. Now if you'll excuse me." Ozpin walks out without another word. We all sit there in silence for a while until I speak up.

"Well as you heard my names Shadow."

"Who names their kid Shadow?" Asks yang.

"It's a nickname. My real name brings up to many painful memories."

Ruby then speaks up with a cheery tone, "Well I'm Ruby the team leader. That's Weiss." She says as she points to a girl in white with white hair. I nod at her and she looks away disapprovingly. "That's Blake." She points to a girl in black, with black hair and a bow. She looks away from her book and waves. "And that's my sister yang." She said pointing to a girl with long blonde hair.

Yang stares at me for a long while and finally asks the inevitable question. "What's with the helmet? Trying to hide something?"

"Yang!" Ruby says.

"No it's alright. I have nothing to hide." Before taking off my helmet I close my left eye and keep it closed. Everyone except Blake gasped when they saw my scar.

"What happened to you?" Asked Ruby with a pained look in her eyes.

"That is a story for another time my dear Ruby. Now it was nice to meet you but-" I stop midsentence and realize Ozpin never gave me my room. I look at each the girls then ask, "Is there anyone in the room next door?"

"Nope. The rooms empty. Why?" said yang.

"Ozpin promised me my own room and he forgot to give me it." I said.

"Well too late now. All the rooms are locked. You can't get in." Weiss said.

"One thing you should know about me is no lock can stop me." I walk out the room leaving the girls confused. When I go to the door I attempt to open it while yang comes out and watches me.

"You can't get in. no matter what you do you can't open the-" I take out my seven string guitar and aim the barrel of the gun at the lock and fire causing the door handle to fly in. "Door." Finished yang.

I pushed the door open while the others come out to see what happened. I turn to them and just say one last thing to confuse them. "Night." I walk into my room and close the door as much as I could and start to unpack. I set up the TV, Recording studio, makeshift kitchen, and speakers. Then Instantly hitting the bed with a flop.

* * *

_I look around to see I'm back in the cell at the white fang hideout. I see all three of my brothers killed one by one again and this time Torchwick comes up to me. He gets closer and closer with the same blade he killed my brother with._

I bolt up knife in hand and bring it to the throat of… Yang?

"Whoa. I'm a friendly." She said sticking up her hands.

"Sorry yang, But for future reference if I ever look like I'm in pain when I sleep. Don't get close." I said as I put the knife down. "Also tell the team that too." I stop and think a bit. "In fact just don't come in the room. Let me go to the door."

"Well we are heading to breakfast you coming?" Yang asked.

"Yeah just on sec." I change into my gear but instead of putting on my helmet I put on some aviators so no one can see my left eye. "Let's go."

* * *

When we get into the cafeteria I grab my food and sit next to my team while they introduce me to team JNPR. While eating everyone stares at me and I finally give in. "I know you guys want to ask questions so don't be shy."

"Why don't you wear a uniform like the rest of us?" asked Weiss obviously annoyed about it.

"I have a problem with uniforms and ties."

"Meaning?"

"I hate ties and uniforms. Simple as that."

"What's your semblance?" Asked Pyrrha.

"I'm unique. I have Four semblances."

"That's impossible!" Stated Weiss.

"Not if someone gave you their semblance. I got three of my semblances from my brothers."

"So you have family?" asked yang.

I got a sad look on my face. "I had three friends who I started a business with. We were so close we considered each other family."

"Were?" asked Ruby. Blake put down her book to hear this.

"Yes. Were." I bring out three dog tags with the names SNOW, GHOST, and PHEONIX. "They're dead."

"What happened?"

"Now's not the best time to talk about that. The wound is too fresh."

We sat in silence for a while. Ruby ended it by asking, "So what are your semblances?"

"I can support or attack people with music, I can summon any weapon by just thinking it, I can summon any vehicle, and I can go invisible or cloak myself."

"Cool!" Ruby said excitedly and then noticed I have no weapons on me. "So where are your weapons."

I stopped eating. "DAMN IT! I knew I forgot something." I stand up and summon Lucy and Lilith. "Here they are." I take Lucy and set her down on the table. "This is Lucy. Six strings that can use different dusts whenever I need to. .52 caliber rifle built into the neck and head. And my personal favorite. Functional chainsaw on the body. It can cut through anything I want it to." Ruby stares at my guitar extremely excitedly.

"What about the other one?" she asks.

"Same thing but with a high caliber shotgun instead of a rifle. Oh and it has seven strings." I put them in their cases and strap one of the cases to my back like a backpack while carrying the other one by hand. "Now I think we should get going to class."

"One more question." Said Jaune.

"Alright fine. Shoot." I said.

"Did you make that loud sound last night?"

I smiled. "Yes I did and before you ask why. Ozpin forgot to unlock my room so I had to improvise."

* * *

Grimm studies with professor port was so boring I listened to my music. That is until professor port asked me a question. I took out an ear bud. "I'm sorry what?"

"Do you think you have what it takes to be a hunter?" Asked professor Port.

"If I wasn't then why am I here?" The Professor smiled.

"Then why don't you prove it. Come down and face your opponent." I took Lucy out of her case and stood in front of the cage.

"So… What's in the cage." I asked and a few of the students snickered.

"Your opponent. Now get ready and… BEGIN!" Exclaimed Professor Port as he broke the lock and a Beowolf came out.

* * *

**A/N: There you go guys chapter two. Hope you enjoyed this one. I have lots of ideas in my head so I might make them really fast. Review and tell me what you thought.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Alright! Chapter three is here! I'm goanna use an idea from another story but in a different way for a later chapter. But here you go with chapter three.** **Also check out xxAristotlexxx's story "The Black Knight". No he didn't tell me to tell you guys but I like that story.**

* * *

Chapter 3: Secret revealed

I rolled out of the way just in the nic of time as the beowolf rushed out of the cage. It turned around and stared at me with a menacing glare. I aim the head of my guitar at the beast and push in the tone knob to fire the gun. The bullet hits the beowolf in the arm as he rushes me again. I can't dodge as the beowolf knocks me across the room and knocks off my aviators. I open both my eyes and then quickly close my left eye so no one sees it. Unfortunately, Blake did see it. She didn't show any indication as I stood up. The beowolf crawls toward me. Crushing my aviators under its foot.

"Those were my sun glasses." I look up and stare at the beowolf. Anger in my eyes. I push a button on the back of my guitar causing the chainsaw to whir to life. The beowolf sees this and rushes me. I jump up on its back and slam the chainsaw into its head. I proceed to run down its back bringing the guitar with me as I drag it down its back. Chainsaw at full speed. I jump off and push the button on the back of my guitar and as I turn strum all the strings at once blasting the already dying beowolf with fire, Ice, Lightning, and acid dust all at once. All that remained was an outline of where the beowolf was.

The class was silent and shocked at what they saw. Professor Port spoke up from behind me. "That was the most brutal kill on any beowolf I have ever seen… I loved it! Great work uh…"

I turn to him with my left eye still closed, "Shadow. The names Shadow." After that he dismissed the class. Team RWBY ran up to me.

"That was awesome Shadow!" Exclaimed Yang.

"Yes it was but did you have to kill it so brutally?" asked Weiss.

"Yes. Yes I did." I said smile on my face. "Speaking of which what class is next?"

"Combat training with Goodwitch." Said Ruby.

"Alright then lead the way." I move to the side as Ruby, Weiss, and Yang move past me. Blake just stared at me. "Something wrong Blake?"

She shook her head and started walking.

* * *

In Goodwitch's class, we were chosen at random to fight against each other. "Next up is Shadow vs-"

I hold up my hand and ask, "Is it alright if I verse and entire team?" The class started to whisper and I heard "Is he insane."

Goodwitch looked at me and sighed. "Do you think you can take a full team by yourself?"

I looked at her and smiled. "I've had worse."

Goodwitch looked at me and finally said. "Fine. Team CRDL come down and verse Shadow." We all go down to the arena as I take out Lucy. "This battle will go until your aura hits the red. Understand?" We all nod. "3…2…1…Begin!"

I take out Lucy and blow them back as they rush me. I start to play a song on my guitar (If you're wondering the song is "Burn" by Papa Roach) and they are lit on fire. To shocked to do anything, they try and put out the fire but to no avail. I watch as Goodwitch calls the match and I stop playing. Likewise the fire is put out as I stop playing. As soon as that's done Goodwitch dismisses the class. RWBY runs up to me yet again Shocked at what I did.

"So that's what your semblance does!" Yells Ruby excitedly.

"Yeah. But I use the element of surprise with that. In that position I can't block or stop playing otherwise it stops working."

Yang puts me in a head lock and says, "You're just full of surprises aren't you? Now how about we go to lunch. I'm starving." She releases me and starts walking. We all follow her and I notice Blake keeps looking at me.

* * *

When we get to lunch team JNPR was waiting for us.

"That was an amazing fight Shadow!" said Jaune.

"Indeed. So that's what you can do with your semblance?" said Pyrrha.

"Yeah but I'm venerable while using it." I said rubbing the back of my neck.

"OW! That hurts!" I turn around and see Cardin Bullying a Faunus. I clench my fists and go invisible. I walk up behind Cardin and activate my chainsaw. I reappear and hold it up to his neck.

"Let her go!" I said in a demanding voice. Cardin let go of the Faunus's ear. "Now unless you want your blood all over the floor here. Apologize."

"Who do you think you are telling me what to do?!" Cardin yelled. I brought the chainsaw so close he could feel the wind coming off the blades. "Okay. Okay. I'm sorry."

I take away the chainsaw and look at him. "Now leave before I change my mind." Cardin and his group run as fast as they can out the cafeteria. I turn off the chainsaw and look at the girl with a smile on my face. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah. My ear hurts though." The bunny Faunus said.

I take out Lucy and she flinches. "Don't worry I'm not goanna hurt you."

"But when you play that doesn't it attack people?" she said still scared.

"Not only attack. But I can support teams and heal." I start playing Feel good inc like a bass player. And the Faunus girl smiles as the pain leaves.

She smiles at me. "Thank you." She says shyly.

"It's no problem and if he ever tries this again just come find me. I'll set him straight miss…Uh…"

"Scarlatina. Velvet Scarlatina." She says.

"Well miss Scarlatina if he ever does try this again just go to team RWBY's dorm and ask for shadow." I smile once more before cloaking myself. And walking back to the table where my team is. They all looked around for me and I stand behind Yang, reappear, and scare the living crap out of her.

"What the hell Shadow!" Yelled yang.

"What's wrong yang? Did the big bad shadow scare you?" I said mockingly. She just sat there while everyone laughed.

"Shut up." Pouted yang. Then realizing something. "Hey shadow? Why did you help that girl out anyways?" Everyone else wondered the same thing.

"Well I don't like people who are total ass-hats to faunus and people alike. I was picked on because at a young age me and my friends started a business and became so successful." I said. "Besides. Faunus are just people who are a little different. And trust me I know what it's like to be the black sheep of the herd."

They all just looked at me and laughed at the last comment. Blake on the other hand looked at me and smiled. We continued like that for a long while. Until our next class.

* * *

After classes were over, We all go to our dorm rooms and as I entered I saw a scroll with a note attached.

"_Dear Shadow,_

_ We fixed your door and gave you your scroll. Please don't blow off any more locks on the doors._

_Signed,_

_Professor Ozpin"_

_Well at least he isn't mad about the door,_ I thought to myself. At that moment there was a knock on my door. "Coming" I said as I put away my scroll and closed my left eye as I opened the door. Blake was standing there with the rest of team RWBY. "Hey guys. What's up?"

"Oh nothing. But Blake told us something interesting." Said Yang with a smirk.

"Oh and what would that be?" I said panicking on the inside.

"She said that your eye is fine but is a different color. Is this true?" asked Ruby.

_Shit! So she did notice,_ I thought. "Uh… well I…" I tried to shut the door but yang put her foot in the doorway stopping me. She forced the door open and I went flying back. Blake, Weiss, and Ruby rushed in holding me down. "Guys just let me go and let it be." I pleaded.

"Oh no you don't. I want to see this for myself." Said yang smiling. She walked over and pryied my left eye open. Ruby, Yang, and Weiss all gasp at the sight. My left eye the same color as Ruby's. Then they let me go and it starts to turn red.

"There you happy now." I said. Anger in my voice.

"Why didn't you tell us about this?" asked Ruby. I turn to her.

"You want to know why?" I said. "Because no one likes a freak with a crazy eye." They all look at me. The next thing Ruby said shocked me.

"We don't care." My eye changed to an orange color as soon as she said that.

"What?!" I said still shocked.

"We don't care if your eye can change color." Said Ruby.

"In fact I think it's pretty cool." Said Yang with a smile on her face.

"I'm sure no one would care about your eye. So stop hiding it from people." Said Ruby beaming a smile. I was in utter shock. Here I was expecting the worst and people were actually accepting him for this.

"Fine. I won't hide my eye anymore." I said. "Now can you please leave. I'm really tired." They all agree and leave with Blake giving a smile to him as she did.

_Seems like my team is more accepting than most people out there,_ I thought. His team didn't care. _Looks like this won't be as bad I thought._

* * *

**A/N: This is a longer chapter than the other two. I don't know if this is any good so please review and tell me what you think.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: So I'm skipping ahead at this point to the day after the trip to collect the syrup in the forest. Also thanks for reading this.**

* * *

Chapter 4: family

I woke up early that day which is around 5 A.M. and looked at the date. _It's the fifth. Time to see my bros and tell them what's up,_ I thought to myself. Just then the PA system pops on. "To all students. After breakfast meet in the auditorium for an announcement. That is all." The PA system shuts off.

"Well I guess I should get up and eat something." I get up and dressed into my normal clothes which consisted of Jeans, a black T-shirt, and a Black Cap. I think before I leave and decide to wrap my left arm so no one sees my robotic arm.

I leave and meet my team and team JNPR in the cafeteria. That's when Ruby notices my arm that's wrapped.

"Hey Shadow what happened to your arm?" asks Ruby with concern on her face.

"It's okay Rub's." I said with a smile. "I do it so even with my armor on. It just feels natural." I lied. She looks at me eye to eye. I can't help but smile.

"Fine I'll let this one be a mystery." Said Ruby. After everyone went back to talking except Blake. She kept looking over to me and when I finally look over to her she turns away blushing. _Well that's weird,_ I thought.

* * *

After breakfast we all go to the auditorium. As soon as everyone arrives. Ozpin speaks into the mic. "As you all know the vale tournament is coming up. If you want to sign up your team feel free to do so. The tournament is a week from today. Furthermore there will be no classes for the week because of this. Also we are going to try something a little new." Ozpin walks away from the mic and Goodwitch continues.

"If you sign your team up you will go and meet each of their respective families. They are all here in vale as you know. Dismissed."

_Wait we have to meet each other's… OH SHIT!_ _I forgot to tell my family I was even here!_ I sprint out the door only to be blocked by Yang. "Where do you think you're going shadow?" She asked with a smile present.

"Nowhere yang. I was just-" I get cut off.

"Oh no you don't. We all visit your family last." Yang said.

"I agree. I want to see who raised someone like you." Said Weiss.

"Then it's settled." Yelled Ruby. "First Weiss, then me and yang, then… Wait Blake do you even have family?"

Blake shakes her head. "They were killed when I was young."

"I'm sorry. I didn't-" Ruby said.

Blake holds up her hand. "It's fine. I'm over it."

"Well that means you're after us Shadow." Yang said.

"Fine. Fine." I said.

* * *

We all arrived at the hotel Weiss's family was at. We asked where they were and the receptionist said the penthouse. We all got in the elevator and as it started I sigh.

"This is goanna suck." I said.

"Cheer up shadow." Said Ruby with a smile.

"You don't understand. I was a mercenary before beacon and I got hired by Weiss's father a lot. Luckily I have an ace up my sleeve." I said as I smiled.

We reach the penthouse and as we enter I get glares from the guards. "Father I'm here to introduce the team. This is Yang, Ruby, and –"Weiss is interrupted by her father putting up his hand.

"What are you doing here Shadow?" Asked Weiss's father angrily.

"Well if you didn't interrupt your daughter she would have explained that I'm her teammate." I said smiling. He raises his hand as the guards in the room raise their weapons at me. "Ah ah ah. Did you forget of my little present." I say as I raise a button in my hand. Ruby looks at me shocked as my face turns serious. "I ain't afraid to die. I welcome death every day. Hell I make his job easier. So if you don't want you and everyone else in this room dead. Tell them to back off." Weiss's father tells them to stand down. "Good boy now if you'll excuse us. We will be going." I turn around and start walking out.

"I hope your little friends died a horrible death you merc."

I stopped and turned around. The team saw the look in my eye as I turned Lucy's head toward him and fired hitting him in the chest. I then I turn and walk out without another word the team following.

* * *

"What the hell was that about?!" Yelled Weiss.

"He was the one who sent me and my bros on the mission that got them killed. He tricked us to try and kill us. So don't defend him." I said still pissed.

Weiss was shocked and didn't say anything else. We go back over to the receptionist and ask where Ruby and Yang's father was. She gave us the room number and we left to his room. We found the room and ruby knocks on it. I lower my hat so it covers my eyes. And old man opens the door and ruby hugs him.

"DAD!" Ruby yelled as the man hugs her.

"Hey dad." Said Yang as she hugs him.

"Hey girls good to see you." He looks up and sees me, Weiss, and Blake. "This must be your team. Come on in." He moves aside and lets us in. We all sit down and he turns to Ruby and Yang. "So why don't you introduce me girls."

"Sure." Says Ruby. "The one in white is Weiss. The one with the black bow is Blake."

"And the only guy in the group is Shadow." Says yang. Qrow raised his eyebrow.

"I sleep in a different room. Don't worry." I say. Qrow just laughs.

"I don't worry about that. But if it's alright with you, can I see your eyes?" Qrow says.

I hesitate and look at Ruby. "It's okay. He won't judge you." I sigh and take off my hat. Qrow just stares at me and smiles.

"So your eyes are like yang's and change color." Qrow says.

"Not exactly. It's only my left eye and it changes based on my mood." I said. Qrow just nods.

"So is that your weapon." Qrow asks pointing to Lucy. I nod. "So what does it do."

"I play music to attack and support people. I can shot a .52 caliber round out the head of my guitar. Also I have a functional chainsaw." Qrow looks and smiles.

"You put a lot of thought into your weapon haven't you?" asked Qrow. I nod. We sit there for a few minutes until Yang looks at the time.

"We should probably go. We still have one more family to visit." We all agree. Ruby and Yang hug their uncle and we go. As soon as we are outside yang turns to me. "So where to for your family?" I groan and lead the way.

* * *

We stop outside my house and I turn to the team. "Whatever you do don't help me." The girls looked confused as I open the door. "Hello?" I say and a head pops out of the living room. A girl with dark Brown hair and light brown eyes runs over and hugs me as hard as she can.

"Shadow! You're alive. We thought you were dead when you didn't come back." She said.

"I know but I have a question for you. Is she home?" I said scared for the answer.

"No she's not." Came another voice as a man with a buss cut like mine but with Brown hair came out. We hug each other. "Good to see you shadow. But you know she's goanna kill you right?"

"Yeah but I have a good reason for not coming back." Just then the door opens and a woman with long black hair comes in. We look at each other and she gets pissed. "Mom." She walks over and I start backing up. "Mom calm down. I can explain." She runs at me and punches me across the face. "I deserve that." I said holding my jaw.

"You deserve more than that you dumbass. Do you know how worried we were?" she yelled.

"Before you yell anymore. Just look." I said pulling out the dog tags. I heard my sister gasp and my mom's face changes to one of sorrow. "Now will you listen to why I've been gone." She nods and then notices the girls.

"So you going to explain who they are?" My mom asks.

"You kidding. They are part of the story." I say.

We all move to the living room with Team RWBY sitting on the couch while I grab a chair for me and my family.

"Alright. I'll tell you what happened when I vanished."

* * *

**THIS IS A RECAP OF WHAT'S HAPPENED THUS FAR. IF YOU DON'T WANT TO READ IT SKIP TO DONE.**

"When me, Snow, Ghost, and Phoenix went to the mission site we were ambushed by white fang of course from what we saw they were waiting for us and we knew it was the Schnee Dust company hired them and it was a trap. We fought but were captured. They took us to one of their compounds and tortured us repeatedly. Days went by and none of us would give in. They saw I was the strongest willed and decided to break me. Torchwick, Cinder, and a man in a white mask brought my brothers in and killed them right in front of me. Unfortunately for them my bros had a plan and as soon as they died transferred their semblances to me. I took their bodies and escaped the base. I ran for about 3 days straight. Then I buried them with the best view of vale I could find. Amazingly, Ozpin snuck up on me and offered me a spot at beacon. I took him up on it with three conditions. One, I would get my own room. Two, I don't wear a uniform." My family laughs at that. "Three, every fifth of the month I get to visit their graves. He allowed that with me with the condition that he picks the team. We went to beacon and he introduced me to team RWBY here. I've been attending school there this whole time and forgot about you guys until today when Ozpin said that the team had to meet each family. I tried to get here sooner but I was stopped by my team."

**DONE.**

* * *

"Thus I am here today." I finished.

"Is that the reason for your eye?" My mom asks.

"Yup kick back for having more than one semblance." I said.

"So why don't you introduce me to your teammates here then." Said my mother.

"Alright." I point from left to right. "The one on the left is Ruby the Team leader."

"She's a little young don't you think?" asked my mom.

"Hey I got in 4 weeks into the year so I'm not surprised. Next is Weiss Schnee whose father is a complete dick."

"Shadow!"

"Hey he tried to kill me today. Cut me some slack. Next is Blake not much known about her except the fact that she is a Faunus and used to be in White Fang. And last but not least is Yang Xiao Long Ruby's older sister. Guys this is my mother Stacy." I say pointing to my mom.

"Nice to meet you." Said my mom smiling.

"My step dad mark." I said pointing to the man. "And of course my younger sister Ris." I said pointing to the young girl.

Just then it starts to rain and doesn't let up. "Looks like you won't be able to make it back to your school. If you want you can stay here?" my mom says.

"Sure thank you." Says Ruby.

"Shadow-" My mom says before I respond.

"One step ahead of you." I get up and leave the room to tell Goodwitch.

As soon as I step out of the room my mom turns serious. "So do any of you girls like my son."

The girls were startled by the question but Ruby and Weiss say they like someone else, Yang says she likes me as a friend, Blake just looks away blushing. My mother takes notice of this and so does everyone else. "Since when?" asked Yang.

"Since he helped Velvet." Confessed Blake.

"Do you like my son because of how much money he has?" asked my mom bluntly.

Blake looks at her. "No I like him because he cares for others even If they're Faunus." Said Blake.

"Thank god!" says my whole family.

"What?" Blake says confused.

"Most girls want him because he's rich. But you want him for him. One thing you should know. You have to tell him how you feel and why. Otherwise he will think you're like everyone else. After his money and nothing else." Says my mom.

Before Blake can say anything I walk back into the room. "I told Goodwitch and she says it's fine. Now if you'll excuse me I have some people to see." I said leaving the house.

* * *

**A/N: This is probably the longest chapter ever from me. I had absolutely nothing to do so I just wrote. Well. Tell me what you think and I'll see if I can get another out for tomorrow.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey guys! Didn't expect me to make this many. But some other news. I might make another story where my OC falls for yang but not sure yet. Now onto the story.**

* * *

Chapter 5: Shit Gets Real

"What was that about?" asked yang clearly confused.

"Wait didn't he say that the fifth of every month he would visit the graves of his dead brothers?" asked Ruby.

"Yeah. So?" says yang.

"Yang it's the fifth." Weiss said sighing.

"Oooohhhh." Says yang putting the pieces together. Blake stands up and walks to the door. "Blake where are you going?" Blake leaves the house without a word.

My mother smiles. "I guess you have a keeper Shadow."

* * *

**To Blake**

_Where did he go, _Thought Blake. Just then she noticed me go into the forest. _Got you!_ Blake runs into the forest and loses me after a while. Then she hears someone talking ahead of her. She moves forward and looks through some bushes.

* * *

**To Me**

"Hey bros. I came for my first visit." I say looking at the graves. "I didn't bring anything. Just like me I suppose. I got accepted into Beacon even though it was 4 weeks after initiation. My family's still doing good. Tomorrow I'll go to your guy's families and tell them about what happened." I start to cry but the rain hides it. "You know I think Ozpin is trying tell me something. He put me on a team of all girls. Though tempting as they are I can't really know if they love me for me or for my money." I crouch down and touch each helmet. "I really wish you guys were here. I miss hanging with you guys. Oh I almost forgot. My mother punched me across the face after reappearing. She missed me and I forgot all about them." I sit in silence for a while. Letting the rain hit me and not caring.

* * *

**To Blake**

_I didn't think he would be hurting this much,_ Thought Blake. She musters up as much courage that she has and steps into the clearing.

* * *

**Damn I'm moving back and forth a lot. To me.**

I hear rustling behind me and turn around to see…Blake? "What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I thought you could use the company after hearing your story." Said Blake not looking at me.

"I see." I said looking back to the graves. We stood for a while and just looked at the graves. I turn and see Blake shiver a little. I use one of my semblances and summon a round shield and activate it causing four parts of the shield to expand. I hold it above her head to protect her from the rain. She looks up at me questioningly. "You looked cold this is the best I can do to shelter you from the rain."

She looks away blushing. "Thanks." More awkward silence passes. The only sound being the rain. _I should tell him now before I can't, _Thought Blake. "Hey shadow?"

I look over to her. "Yeah Blake what is it."

"I just wanted to say… Well…" Blake stuttered.

"What's wrong Blake?" I said.

"I wanted to tell you that… I…" Stuttered Blake once more. _Why is this so hard. Why can't I tell him how I feel._

"Look Blake. It's alright to tell me. I won't get mad." I said looking at her.

_Aww fuck it, _Thought Blake as she leaped at me. Wrapping her arms around my neck and kissing me. As she pulled away I was still shocked at what she did. "I love you shadow. And before you jump to conclusions I don't love you for your money. I love you because you care for others more than you care about yourself. I love you because of you."

I stood there shocked about what Blake said. She tries to leave but I snap out of my daze and grab her wrist. "Blake. Is what you said to me true?" I ask.

"Yes it is. But I understand if you don't believe me." She says not looking at me.

"Blake look at me." I say. She doesn't move. "Blake please look at me." I pleaded. She turns around and as soon as she does I kiss her. She stiffens but soon relaxes and kisses back. We stood there kissing in the rain until we break apart taking a breath. "I love you too Blake." I said as she smiles. We kiss again and as we break apart I say, "We should probably get back to the house to warm up." She agrees and we set off for the house.

* * *

When we arrive at the house, we were soaked. My mom looks over and sees us dripping wet. "You guys must be freezing. Why don't you go up and take a shower to warm up. I'll see if Ris can spare you some clothes Blake."

"Thanks." Says Blake with a small smile.

"Mother you do know there's only one working shower right?" I said raising an eyebrow.

"Then I guess you'll have to share it." Said my mom with a sly smile.

I open my mouth to argue but close it and think it's not worth it. I take Blake upstairs. "You can have the shower first Blake. I'll wait my turn."

"Okay." Says Blake as she enters the Bathroom and closes the door. I head into my room and grab a change of clothes. I hear Ris enter her room and grab some sleep wear for Blake. I look at my left arm noticing the gauze coming off.

I sigh as I see my sister leave the bathroom. "Ris can you do me a favor?"

"Depends. What do you need?" she asks.

"I need you to get me the gauze so I can wrap my arm." I say.

"Geez. Your team doesn't even know about it yet?" Says my sister noticeably annoyed.

"I was goanna tell them. Eventually." I say holding my left arm.

My sister sighs. "Fine but you'll have to tell them eventually." She takes off and grabs the gauze but is stopped by Yang.

"Hold up. Why do you need so much gauze?" asks yang curious.

"It's for shadow." She said trying to slip by.

Yang stops her again. "Why does he need so much gauze then?"

My sister sighs. "He will tell you when he's ready." She says as she passes yang and heads for my room. "Here you go bro." she says handing me the gauze.

"Thanks sis." I say as Blake comes out of the bathroom wearing the nightwear my sister gave her. I hide my left arm under my spare clothes. "All done there Blake?" I say smiling.

She smiles back and nods. Heading downstairs to join the others. I enter the bathroom removing my soaked clothes and the soaked gauze. I enter the shower and let the hot water run over me. After a couple minutes I exit the shower, change my clothes, and re-wrap my arm. After I go downstairs. Everyone was sitting down telling stories. "And then he made the beowolf vanish into thin air!" exclaims Ruby.

"Nah. I just blew it up with everything I had." I say entering the room.

"So you really killed a beowolf by yourself?" asked my mom raising a brow.

"Why is that so surprising? Don't forget me and the guys hunted them all the time." I said. We all sat there telling stories until everyone was asleep except me and Blake. "Well we should probably get some sleep too." I said standing up. As I turn to leave Blake grabs my wrist.

"Is is alright if I sleep with you?" Blake asked blushing.

I smile and kiss her. "Sure little kitty." We head upstairs and into my room. She lays down on my bed and I lay next to her. She sneaks over and lays her head on my chest while wrapping her arms around my body. I smile and wrap my right arm around her, holding her close as we both drift off to sleep. The only difference is… I didn't have a nightmare.

* * *

**A/N: There it is people. Blake finally confessed to me. I was stumped on what to name this one but decided on the title because it's the truth. Shit did get real. Please review and tell me how I'm doin.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: You ever have a night where you can't go to sleep because your mind is racing? That's me every night… Wait what time is it? 2:18 Oh well on to the story.**

* * *

Chapter 6: I'm running out of titles

I woke up early and noticed Blake was still asleep. I smile then grab a knife. I throw the knife toward my door and hear someone fall. I gently slip out of Blake's grasp and head to the door to see my sister on the floor.

"What do you think you're doing?" I ask her.

"The real question is what you were doing with Blake?" says my sister while having a coy smile while standing up.

"She wanted to sleep with me so I let her. Nothing wrong with that now is there?" I say with a smile on my face knowing I won. My sister pouts and walks away. I follow and grab two cups. I fill one up with tea and the other with coffee. I turn around just as Ruby wakes up. "Morning Ruby. Sleep well?"

"Not really. It was actually hard to sleep." Confesses Ruby.

"Somthin bothering you?" I ask knowing something was wrong.

"Well…" she said while fidgeting in place.

"Come on Ruby. You may not believe it but I give good advice. So tell me what's up." I said while taking a sip of my coffee.

"Well I think I may have a crush on Weiss." She said as I spit out my coffee from the shock of it.

I cough and then say, "Well. I was not expecting that at all. You like Weiss?" she nods while looking at the ground. "Well the thing is if you like her, then just spend some time alone with her. I mean we do have no classes for the rest of the week. Just try and be alone with her then when she starts warming up to you. Confess." Ruby nods taking all of this in.

"You know what I might just do that. Thanks Shadow." She says while running over and hugging me.

I ruffle her hair and start to stand up. "Now if you'll excuse me I'm bringing tea to a sleeping Blake."

"Speaking of which. Where is she?" Asked Ruby looking around.

"She slept with me in my room." I said bluntly leaving Ruby shocked.

* * *

I open the door to my room with the two cups in hand. Blake was still sleeping soundly. I close the door and put the cups on the night stand. I crawl back into the bed and scratch behind her cat ears. She leans into the scratch while a purr escapes her throat. Her eyes slowly start to open and a smile creeps on her face. "Morning my little kitty. I brought you some tea." I said as she sits up. I give her the cup with tea in it.

"Thanks." She says taking a sip of it. A shiver runs down my spine and she looks at me. "Something wrong?"

I narrow my eyes. "One sec." I said as I grab a knife throwing it so hard the tip of the blade goes fully through the door all the while hearing a bunch of bodies fall. "Knew it."

"Let me guess. The rest of the team is outside?" asked Blake raising an eyebrow. I open the door revealing the rest of Team RWBY in the hall on the floor.

"How did you know we were even here?" asked Yang completely shocked.

I shrug. "Call it a hunch."

"Alright." Says Yang as they all stand up. "So why was Blake in your room?"

I open my mouth to answer but Blake stops me. "I was in his room because I asked him if I could sleep with him." Said Blake. "And before you ask Yang, I did confess to him."

"So what was his answer?" asked Ruby.

Before Blake could say anything I come out of nowhere and kiss her. Ruby and Weiss stood there shocked while Yang sat there with a smile. "That answer your question Ruby?" I said as I held Blake from behind with my chin on her head. Ruby just stands there in the same position. "Rubs? You alright there?" I said raising my eyebrow. Still doesn't move.

"I think you broke her." Says Blake smiling.

"I think I might have too." I said frowning a little. "What to do? What to do?" I think and get an idea as a wicked smile crosses my face. I pick up Ruby and put her in the shower.

"What are you doing?" Asked Weiss raising an eyebrow.

"You'll see." I turn on the shower so freezing cold water hits Ruby. She yells and jumps out of the shower shivering. Me and Yang crack up laughing while Blake smiles. Weiss just frowns.

"W-w-why d-did you d-do th-that?" asks ruby who is shaking.

"Well you froze on us after I did this." I say as I go up to Blake and kiss her again. Ruby freezes up again.

"Wow you broke her again." Says Blake.

"Well only one thing to do now." I pick up Ruby and repeat the process with the shower. Ruby once again yells and hops out the shower shivering.

"Will you stop that?!" Says Weiss causing all of us except ruby to raise an eyebrow.

"Aww what's wrong Weiss? Do you have a little crush on my sister?" Teases yang, causing Weiss to blush.

"Holy shit you do don't you!" I said laughing as her face gets redder.

"Shut up Shadow!" Yelled Weiss.

"Well you know what I think Ruby has something to tell you then." I say as everyone turns to Ruby whose still shivering.

"I hate you shadow." She said while I just stick my tongue out at her. Ruby turns to Weiss blushing a little. "Weiss I… I HAVE A CRUSH ON YOU!" Says Ruby. Weiss was shocked and after a moment kisses Ruby. Ruby stiffens up not seeing the kiss coming but soon relaxes and kisses back.

Me, Blake, and Yang all smile. "Well that takes care of one request." I say. After a short while Weiss and Ruby stop kissing. "Well you know we still have the rest of the week off. What do you want to do?"

"Don't know." Replies Yang. Suddenly my phone goes off. I take it out. **ONE NEW MESSAGE.** I look at my phone raising an eyebrow as I open the message. _"Meet me at the docks for a little surprise."_

"Huh well that's weird?" I say.

"What's weird?" asks Blake leaning into my chest.

"I got a random message saying to meet someone at the docks." I said.

"Man. That's creepy." Says Yang shaking a little.

"What do you guys think? Should we go just to see who sent this?" I look to everyone.

"Sure don't see why not." Says Yang.

"Sure maybe it will be fun." Beams Ruby.

"Well it would be impolite not to show up." Says Weiss.

"I'll go" says Blake.

"Great then it's settled. We change then head out." I say.

* * *

After we all got dressed we headed for the docks. I wore the same clothes from yesterday since they were clean.

"Well this is where we are supposed to meet this mystery person." I said looking around.

"So where is this guy at?" Asks Yang.

"How am I supposed to know? I don't know who sent the message." I say.

"Maybe it was a hoax?" says Blake.

"So we wasted our time coming down here for nothing?!" Yelled Weiss.

"Guess so." I say. Taking a look around once more.

"So I see you came." Came a voice from behind us.

I turn around pointing Lucy in the direction of the voice. My eyes go wide. "It can't be." I said.

"Nice to see you too… Bro."

* * *

**A/N: Holy shit… I started writing at 2:18 in the morning and it's now 3:41… I'm tired as shit. Anyways, Weiss and Ruby are finally together and so are me and Blake. I guess everything worked out alright.**

**Yang: I still don't have anybody.**

**Me: Well you might have someone in ti- Wait… HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET IN HERE!?**

**Yang: The door was unlocked.**

**Me: … Well shit. Till next time people.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hello and welcome to chapter 7. I would like to thank****xxAristotlexxx for helping me out and telling me his honest opinions. I'm gonna try and fix my story. Now let us continue to the story.**

* * *

Chapter 7: Old faces reveal themselves

I stare at the guy in front of me not believing my eyes. "Hey Yang? Do me a favor and hit me across the face."

"Why should I do that?" She asks confused.

"Just do it." She shrugs and punches me across the face knocking me back and onto my ass. I sit up holding my jaw. "Nope. Definitely awake." I see the guy's hand lowered to me and I take it.

"You know you could have just asked me if it was a dream?" the guy says.

"Yeah but I wouldn't be able to feel pain in a dream." I said.

"Hello?!" says Weiss as we turn to her. "You going to tell us who he is?"

"Oh right. This guy right here worked with me in my company. His name is Spyro. Spyro, these are my teammates from Beacon." Spyro raises his brow at me. "Long story. Anyways this is Weiss, Ruby, Yang, and Blake." Spyro smiles as he looks at Blake.

"Nice to meet all of you. Especially you Blake." He said smiling. I elbow him in the ribs.

"Nice try but she is taken." I say walking over to Blake and wrapping my arm around her.

"Damn it man. You suck." I shrug. Spyro looks at Weiss and Ruby grabs onto Weiss's arm. "You're joking right? You have Weiss?" Spyro said looking at Ruby. Ruby just nods while holding onto Weiss's arm. Spyro looks over to Yang. "Let me guess... You're taken to aren't you?"

"Nope I'm free game." says Yang smiling.

"Wow." Spyro looks around again and realizes the rest of the gang isn't there. "So where's Snow, Ghost, and Phoenix?"

My eye changes to a deep blue as I lower my head. Blake puts her hand on my shoulder. I look over to her then back to Spyro. "You might want to sit down Spyro..."

* * *

After I tell him what happened he looked ready to kill Weiss's dad knowing he sent us on that mission.

"That bastard is gonna pay!" he said slamming his fist on the ground.

"Don't worry Spyro. I already saw him... And shot him." I said.

"Did you kill him?"

I shrug. "Don't know. I'd think he'd be dead. After all I shot him with a .52 caliber round in the chest. I'd be more surprised if he survived."

"Well I guess he got what was coming to him." Said Spyro sighing. "Well since you're attending Beacon, it's gonna be boring at the office." I sit there and think a while then snap my fingers.

"I have an idea." I took out my scroll and send a message to Ozpin. _"Hey Ozpin do you think you can fit one more student into the school. I can vouch for him. He worked with me in my company."_ I wait for a reply from Ozpin. Soon my scroll beeps at me. _"I would have to meet him and see if he is who you say he is. Bring him to my office tomorrow."_ I smile. _"I'll bring him tomorrow around noon."_ I send the message and put the scroll away. "Good news Spyro. I asked if you could join Beacon and Ozpin wants to meet you."

"That's incredible! Thanks Shadow!"

"Don't thank me till you're in dumbass." I say as I pat his back. I stand up and look to everyone. "Well I have to go do something so I'll see you guys later."

"I'll come with." says Blake as we head into the residential area of vale.

* * *

We visited Snow's, Ghost's, and Phoenix's families and tell them what happened. Each family devastated at what happened. Snow's family taking it the hardest as they blamed me for his death. We leave the last house and I sigh.

"What's wrong?" asked Blake as she leans into me.

I wrap my right arm around her, bringing her close. "Nope just tired." Just then my stomach growls. "And apparently hungry." Blake did one of her rare giggles.

"I guess we should go get something to eat then."

"The place is up to you. So where do you want to go?" I say looking down at her.

"I don't know. I don't really know a lot of places."

We walk a while and I think of something. "Hey Blake? You like Fish?" Blake's cat ears twitch from behind her bow at the sound of fish. "I'll take that as a yes."

We walk down a street until we reach our destination. "Bistro Wasabi?" She says looking up at me.

"It's a nice Sushi place me and my family found a while back. It has really good food." We go in and a waitress greets us.

"Hello Shadow. Your usual spot?"

"Yes please." I said while the waitress leads us to the sushi bar.

* * *

**After We Leave**

"So how'd you like it Blake?" I asked wrapping my arm around her.

"It was good, but how did that waitress know you?" She said staring at me.

"I come here a lot. Everyone knows me there. Why are you getting jealous Blakey?" I said grinning. Blake looks away as her cheeks flush a light red. "Hahaha. It's alright Blakey. I love you and no one else."

Suddenly, three guys step out of the shadows. "Well look who we have here. If it isn't Shadow." said the first man.

"What's this? Looks like he has a little lady friend with him." said the second man.

"Not surprising seeing how the last one's didn't work out." said the third man.

I sigh. "Do you mind if we don't do this tonight? I'm really tired." I said as we try to pass them.

The first guy stands in front of us while the other two circle around trapping us. "Oh no you don't. We still owe you after the last beat down."

"Look I would love to beat the crap out of you but all I want to do is go to sleep." I said calmly. One of the guys behind us grabs Blake by the hair and yanks her back.

"Oh ho ho! She's a pretty one now ain't you." said the man holding Blake.

"Let her go!" I said as my eye starts to turn red.

"What the fuck is with your eye?!" Yelled the guy holding Blake. Blake uses the distraction to her advantage and headbutts the man holding her. "Shit!" Yells the guys as he lets go of Blake but her bow gets messed up showing one of her ears.

"So now you're dating faunus scum." Said the first guy. I lose it and punch him across the face sending him stumbling back. The second man comes from behind and tries to punch me but I duck and elbow him in the gut. The man hunches over and I slam my left fist into his head as hard as I can. The mans face impacts with the concrete cracking it and knocking him out. The man who was holding Blake rushes me only to have me grab his face with my left arm and slamming his head into my knee knocking him out. I hear the last guy scrambling up and I turn around. Just as I turn to face him, he stabs me in the gut with a knife. I ignore the pain and grab his arm breaking it. The man falls over holding his arm as I summon Lilith and start up the chainsaw.

I let the body of Lilith hit the ground creating sparks from the active chainsaw as I walk slowly over to him. "One. Two. Shadows coming for you~" I sing creepily. "Three. Four. Better lock your doors~" I get closer as the man tries to back up toward the restaurant. "Five. Six. Grab a crucifix~" I start to smile like a maniac. "Seven. Eight. You have a date~" The man backs into the wall still on the ground as I stand in front of him. "Nine. Ten~" I raise Lilith. "Never live again~" I bring it down and hit the wall right next to his head with the chainsaw still whirring in the wall. "Now listen here. If you ever insult the faunus or try to attack me again." I lean in close so I'm eye-to-eye with him. "I'll kill you." I stand up taking Lilith out of the wall. "Now get out of here." The man gets up and sprints out of there as fast as he could. I walk over to Blake who was looking down. "You okay Blake?" She doesn't answer and that's when I see a tear fall. I grab her and bring her in close. "Don't worry Blake. No matter what anyone says, You are always gonna be the same to me." I kiss the top of her head.

After a while Blake snaps out of it long enough to see the knife in my gut. "Shadow you're hurt." she says concerned.

I look down and see the knife. "Huh. So that's why my gut hurts." I said like it's no big deal.

"We have to get you to a hospital." she says.

"What? For this? Tis not but a flesh wound." I said joking. Blake giggles at that. "Don't worry in a couple of seconds it'll be fine." Before she could say anything I ripped the knife out and healed it with my aura.

She leans in and hugs me tightly. "You're crazy." I chuckle at the comment while I hug her back. We stay like that for a while, then Blake breaks the silence. "Why didn't you block it?"

"Hm?"

She looks up at me. "Why didn't you block the blade with your aura?"

"I guess I wasn't thinking about it at the time. I was to worried about you." We stay embraced and quiet for a while longer then break apart from each other. "We should probably get back to beacon." She agrees and I summon a motorcycle. We both hop on and she wraps her arms around me. "You ready?"

"Yeah." she says and we take off toward Beacon.

* * *

We get to Beacon and I have the motorcycle disappear. We head to the dorms and when we get there Blake turns to me. "Hey is it alright if I sleep with you again?"

"You can sleep with me whenever my kitten." I say as I kiss her head. I open my door and we enter my room. As soon as we enter Blake closes the door and locks it. I raise my eyebrow. "Why did you-" I was interrupted as she runs up and kisses me deeply. I return the kiss and pick her up. We get to the bed and we fall onto it still kissing. She takes off her top and throws it aside. I break the kiss and say, "You really want to do this?" The only reply I get is her kissing me deeply yet again. _Guess this wasn't such a bad day after all._

* * *

**A/N: Well there you have it. Thanks again to xxAristotlexxx for telling me what I need to improve on. Also check out his story "The Blake Night" I love it.**

**Blake: Shadow~**

**Me: Yes Bla- Oh. (sees a naked Blake)**

**Blake: Come here Shadow~**

**Me: Fuck it. Review and tell me what you think. Now come here kitty kitty.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey all it's me. I was thinking I should do a cross over for Halo and RWBY. Please tell me if you think I should by sending me a message or putting it in the review. On with the story...**

* * *

Chapter 8: The meeting

I wake up and glanced at the clock. _8:15_ I sigh and when I try to move notice a weight on top of me. I look down and notice that the weight on me was none other than a nude Blake. I smile and scratch the back of her ears receiving a purr of enjoyment from the cat faunus. Her eyes flutter open and a smile crosses her lips as she looks up to me.

"Morning little kitty." I said with a grin.

"Morning." she said as she crawled over and started to kiss me. I happily returned the kiss while reaching my hands around and pulling her closer. We kissed for a long while till my phone rang. I stopped kissing Blake and grabbed my phone seeing who it was. I saw it was Spyro so I answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hey dude. Did I wake you?"

"Not really. What's up?"

"Well I just realized... I don't know how to get to Beacon." I laughed at his stupidity. "Don't laugh dip-shit. Anyways I called to see if you could pick me up and bring me there."

"Sure why not. Where are you staying at?"

"Well I'm at a hotel near the docks."

"Alright hang tight I'll come get you." I hung up the phone and sat up. "I have to go get the idiot Spyro. He doesn't know how to get here. Want to come?" I said staring into Blake's amber eyes. She nods and we get up. I take a shower and change into black cargo pant's, a black avenged sevenfold shirt, and grabbed a hat. Blake wore here usual outfit. As we left I took a detour through cafeteria and grabbed a shit ton of bacon. Blake looked at me grinning and with an eyebrow raised. "What? I like bacon." She just shook her head and we headed out for the courtyard. I summon an airship that resembles a pelican drop ship from halo.

"What is that?" she asks pointing toward the pelican.

"It's a Pelican drop ship. We use this in my company for fast getaways, dropping troops, and transport." She just looks at me. "It also is faster than a Bullhead."

"Which is why we're taking it?"

"Bingo" I say as I Open the rear hatch and step in helping Blake into a seat close to the cockpit. I start up the ship and start to fly toward the docks. Within a couple minutes I see the docks and get an idea. I fly high over the docks and turn on the auto pilot so we hover in the air. I lean into the back and look at Blake with a smile on my face. "Hey Blake, how good are you when it comes to falling?"

Blake looks at me quizzically. "Why are you gonna toss me out of the ship?" I shake my head.

"Nothing of the sort. But I was thinking of falling vertically and landing right in front of Spyro to scare the shit out of him." Her eyes go wide as I go back into the cockpit and call Spyro.

"Hello?"

"Hey man. You at the docks?"

"Yeeeaaaah... Where are you?" I turn off the engines as we start to fall rapidly.

"Why don't you look up?" I said then ended the call. I look back to Blake who has a scared look on her face as we fall. I look back out the window and wait for the right moment. As soon as the altitude meter hit 20 feet I hit the engines and we stop falling and hover in front of a very startled Spyro. I turn the ship and open the back letting Spyro in. He comes in and instantly comes to the cockpit.

"You my sir are an ASSHOLE!" he yelled.

"I'm sorry but the correct term is crazy bastard." I said laughing. Blake stood up and walked over.

"You are insane." She said giving me a stern look.

"Come on I know what I'm doing. I wouldn't do something that could possibly kill you." She smacks me in the back of the head and sits back down along with Spyro. "Geez. Can no-one take a joke?" I mumbled to myself before heading back to Beacon. It was a short trip and as soon as we get there I land on the landing pad where students get dropped off by airships. We all pile out as I go up to Blake wrapping my arm around her. "Come on. You can't still be mad at my little joke are you?" She gives me a death glare and I just sigh. "I'm sorry. I won't do it again. Please don't be mad." I say as I give her the saddest eyes I could. She she stares at me with a death-glare again but sighed giving in.

"Fine. I forgive you. Just don't do it again." I bring her closer and kiss her head.

"I won't unless it's an emergency." I take out my phone and look at the time. _8:53. Damn I got here fast. We have a shit ton of time before the meeting._ "Well I have no idea what to do. The meeting with Ozpin isn't until noon."

"How about you give him a tour of the campus?"

"Good idea Blakey."

* * *

I decide to show the dorms first and wondered if Team RWBY or JNPR were up. "Hey Blake? You think the rest of your team is up?" I ask turning to Blake.

"Maybe. Let's check." She unlocks the door with her scroll and we walk in. Ruby, Weiss, and Yang were still sleeping.

"Damn still asleep. Got to give them props." I said nodding.

"Should we wake them?" asked Spyro. I shrug and go into my room to grab my amp. When I get back I plug in my guitar and turn on the amp.

"This should wake them." I start playing 'down with the sickness' by disturbed and they all bolt awake with Ruby falling off the bed onto the floor.

"What in the world are you doing?!" Exclaimed Weiss who was furious. Ruby gets off the floor rubbing her head.

"You okay Ruby?" I asked her. She just nods and sits on Blake's bed.

"You still haven't answered my question?!" Screamed Weiss.

"Isn't it obvious. I'm waking you up." I said calmly seeing yang lay back down to go back to sleep. I strum as hard as I can on my guitar making her bolt awake again and give me a death-glare. "Before you even try anything Yang, It's 9:15." She looks at the clock and sees I'm right.

"So what's Spyro doing here?" asks ruby still rubbing her head.

"He has the meeting with Ozpin remember."

"Oh yeah."

"Now you guys should Probably change and get something to eat." I move across the hall and slam my fist on team JNPR's door. I hear nothing but snoring and decide to do the one thing I'm good at. Breaking doors. I start up the chainsaw and cut the door down while team JNPR just bolts up in their beds. "Get up and get changed or all the food will be gone." I smiled and walked away. As I do, I hear Jaune yell, "SHIT!" and see him dash out the room fully changed with the rest of his team soon following.

* * *

When noon finally came around I took Spyro to see Ozpin. We entered the room and Ozpin was waiting for us. He motioned for Spyro to sit and I started to leave before Ozpin stopped me.

"I want you to stay Shadow." I shrugged and leaned against the wall. "So" says Ozpin turning to Spyro. "You want to join my school. Why is that?"

Spyro didn't even hesitate. "I've always wanted to become a hunter but my family would never let me. I joined Shadow and his company because it was the next best thing. We didn't take assassinations but we helped to defend cargo, assault White Fang hideouts, and hunt Grimm to keep people safe."

Ozpin looked to me. "He's telling the truth." I said and Ozpin thought a while.

"Okay. You can join our school." He pulls out a scroll and hands it to Spyro. "You will be on team CRD-"

I interrupt. "Professor I think he should be put on team JNPR."

"Oh and why is that?"

"Think of it this way. You put him on CRDL and they will be either dead or in the hospital by morning. He is like me. He isn't afraid to stand up to people."

Ozpin thought for a while. "Alright then. You'll be on team JNPR. Shadow will show you to them." Spyro stands up and we head for the door. "Oh and Shadow." I turn around. "Try not to break anymore doors." I give an embarrassed smile and nod.

* * *

We all meet up in the cafeteria and introduce Spyro. Then I hear Velvet again. "Stop it." I sigh, stand up, and start to head toward Cardin.

"Where's Shadow going?" asked Spyro. Everyone just watches me.

"Cardin~" I said next to his ear and he instantly lets go of Velvet and turns to me terrified. "Remember what happened last time you did that?" He tries to get up and run but I grab him by the face with my left arm. "No you don't. You have to face your punishment." I gave him an evil grin and threw him at the wall getting him lodged in. I walk over while he tries to free himself. I take Lucy and aim the barrel at his chest. I fire off one round and his aura is instantly gone. I put Lucy against the wall and start beating the shit out of Cardin. After he is knocked out I head back over to Velvet. "You alright Velvet?" I ask giving her a reassuring smile.

"Yeah. I'm okay." She said rubbing her ear.

"How about you come sit with me and my friends?" She agrees and I go and grab Lucy and we walk over to the others.

"Nice one Shadow!" says Yang while fist pumping.

"Thanks. Oh! This is Velvet. She's gonna sit with us. Cool?"

"Cool" everyone says in sync. Everyone introduces themselves to Velvet and finish Lunch.

* * *

**A/N: That's it. Next chapter will be on the day of the tournament. Be ready for lots of action.**

**Blake: You know something? I think Cardin's still stuck in the wall.**

**Me: Still?! Damn he must really be stuck in there good.**

**Blake: True but he deserves it.**

**Me: Well like I said in the beginning. Tell me if you think I should do a RWBY-Halo crossover. Peace out!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hey guys. Like I said this chapter takes place on the day of the tournament. So lets get started.**

* * *

Chapter 9: Tournament pt. 1

I wake up with Blake laying her head on top of my chest like usual. I smile and look at the time. _9:15._ All of a sudden the PA system pops on. "Well all students who are competing in the tournament please meet me out by the airship with your team. That is all." The PA system goes off and Blake starts to wake up.

"Mornin kitten. How'd you sleep?" She crawled up on top of me and kissed me. I grab her and pull her closer. We soon break apart and I smile at her. "Is this how we're going to wake up everyday?" "Why does it bother you?" She asked with a small smile on her face. "It doesn't bother me in the least kitty." I say and we embrace each other. "We should probably get up and ready before Yang comes over here and sees this." She laughs and agrees as we get up. After we were both up and dressed in our combat gear we went out and met the rest of the team at the airship.

"Took you guys long enough." said Yang.

"Shut it Yang. It takes me a while to get my armor on. It has a lot of pieces."

"Whatever. You ready to fight.?"

I give her a smug smile. "I'm ready to take platinum." The airship doors open and everyone except me gets on.

"Shadow, Aren't you coming?" Asked Ruby.

"I got my own ride. And it's a hell of a lot faster than this giant." She looked confused until a ship appears behind me. "I'll meet you guys at the arena." I said as I got into the ship and took off.

* * *

We all met at the arena, signed in, and went to the arena like we were suppose to. "So what do you guys think of the competition?" I said as I looked around. There were a variety of people with a variety of weapons.

"They don't look to tough." said Yang with a smirk. We all stood in the arena until I look up and notice they started letting people in.

"Looks like we have a crowd." I said as I spotted my family. As I looked at my sister she threw an apple at me. I caught it and smiled. "Thanks sis!" She smiled and sat down. I looked some more and saw Qrow and Weiss's family. "I can't fucking believe it!"

"What is it?" asked Weiss as she looked at where I was staring and her eyes widen.

"He fucking lived?!" I said. Weiss's father glared swords at me (worst than daggers). "Here I thought I killed him."

Soon the announcer started doing his thing. "WELCOME LADIES AND GENTS TO THE VYTAL FESTIVAL TOURNAMENT! Representing Vale this year are three teams all from Beacon. The first team is Team CRDL with their members Cardin Winchester, Russel Thrush, Dove Bronzewing, and Sky Lark." They all wave to the crowd and a few cheers are heard. "Next is team JNPR with their members Jaune Arc, Nora Valkyrie, Pyrrha Nikos, and Lie Ren." They all wave and the crowd cheers louder. "Last but not least is team RWBYS. This team has five members. Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, Yang Xiao Long, and Shadow." We wave and the crowd goes nuts. It goes on like this with the announcer introducing each team and their members. After the teams are introduced the announcer says, "Okay. Okay. Calm down folks. Here's how the tournament works. There will be three different categories in this tournament. First it will be a team battle where one team faces the other until one of the teams aura levels go red. Then the next day the winners of the team battles will pair up with someone from their school and go into Doubles matches with the same rule. After that it will be singles matches for the remaining contestants till someone is knocked out and we have a winner. TEAMS! GO TO YOUR SCHOOLS LOCKER ROOM THAT WE HAVE PROVIDED!"

We all walk to our Locker rooms and Team RWBY and JNPR all sit together and chat while CRDL sits else where. I look up at the TV and see the pairing being put up.

_**JNPR VS. KLER (killer)**_

_**CRDL VS. FATH (Faith)**_

_**RWBYS VS. JOKR (Joker)**_

"Looks like you guys are first Jaune. Kick their ass's and come back." I said as I put out my fist to him.

"You got it Shadow." Said Jaune as he bumped his fist with mine. They leave the room and we watch the fight. Unfortunately JNPR lost by a hair as one of the members of KLER had just a little bit of aura left. CRDL went out and Lost their match after about 30 Minutes. Next it was our turn to shine. We were the last team from Beacon, scratch that, in Vale that could bring home the gold.

* * *

We walk out with the other team and start to line up. Just as Ruby was about to pass me I stop her. "Once the match starts, jump on my guitar and I'll toss you above them." She smiles and nods as she stands next to me. The announcer sees us all standing ready so he starts to talk.

"ALRIGHT EVERYBODY. IT'S TEAM JOKR VS THE ONLY TEAM LEFT FOR VALE. TEAM RWBYS! NOW CONTESTANTS GET READY!" As he said that we all got our weapons out the other team had a katana user, Broad sword user, Gauntlet user, and a staff user.

"This is gonna be fun." I said as Lucy's Chainsaw whirred to life. I hold my guitar so the back is toward the air right above the other team. We stood like that for a good 10 seconds and the announcer finally says, "FIGHT!" Ruby jumps on the back of my guitar and I fling her high into the air. The other team looks at Ruby as the rest of us charge. The other team notices all of us charging and get defensive. Me and the Broad sword user clash and hold each other back. I smirk and he looks confused then I jump back and Ruby hits him hard taking out half his aura. I charge in again with Ruby and take turns slashing at him. The Broad sword user gets pissed and his sword starts to glow blue and I see a spark. My eyes go wide as Ruby rushes him.

"Ruby NO!" It was to late he blocked the scythe and Ruby gets a good shock and gets sent flying across the arena. I look up at the board and see she's in the red. _Damn! Don't want to get hit with that,_ I thought and saw the other guy charge me. _Shit!_ I jump back and aim Lucy's head at him. He laughs at me.

"What are you gonna do will pointing the head at me?" He said while laughing some more.

I shrug. "Just this." I fire Lucy at him and see him collapse while his aura hit zero. I look over to Yang and see she's having issues with the gauntlet user. I shove Lucy into the ground and sneak up behind the guy. I put him in a full nelson and hold him still. Yang however doesn't see me and hits him full force and sends both of us flying back. I flip and have the guy hit the wall while I roll and stare at Yang.

"Sorry." she said while rubbing the back of her head. At that same moment Weiss falls between us and we look to see the katana user ready for us to attack. Me and Yang look at each other and nod. I grab Lucy and we both fire at him. He blocks all of Yang's shots but gets hit right in the gut by mine as his aura hits zero. We look over to Blake who was sitting on the staff user reading a book. She looks up at us staring at her.

"What?" Me and Yang just burst out laughing. While the announcer gets on. "OUR WINNERS ARE TEAM RWBYS!" The crowd goes nuts and we leave while medical teams grab Ruby and Weiss.

* * *

"Man. I should have just shot all of them. I didn't know my rounds could take out someones entire aura." I said as I gathered my stuff.

"Then there would be no one left for us." Blake said while still reading her book.

"Your point? You took out that staff user like he was nothing! Speaking of... How long did it take you?"

"About 15 seconds." she said not looking up from her book.

"Huh." I said as I sat down. "What now? Doubles and singles matches aren't until tomorrow."

"How about we get something to eat?" says Yang as Ruby and Weiss enter the room.

"Sure but where do we go?" asks Ruby as she hugs Weiss's arm.

"How about Chinese?" I said. We all agreed and went out to get something to eat.

* * *

After we ate and were heading to the hotel we were suppose to stay at we get stopped by three guys. The same three guys who attacked me and Blake.

"Well look who we got here. If it isn't the little brat who sent us to the hospital." Said the first guy.

"You know I did warn you to not try this again and yet here you are." I said shaking my head. "Were you dropped on your head as a kid or are you just naturally, suicidally, idiotic?"

"Shadow who are these guys?" asks Yang as one of the guys walks over to her.

"Ohhhh. Aren't you a pretty one." I sigh and in one swift movement I turn on Lucy and stick the chainsaw to his neck.

"You know I'll get away with this. So just go home." The man looks at me and swings a punch. I take a step back making him miss and I slash his back. He goes down as his buddies rush over to him.

"You bastard!" says one of them and I shoot him in the head killing him. The last one rushes me and I play a few cords as he gets hit with lightning and fades to ash. I turn to the girls and everyone but Blake is shocked at what just happened.

"What?" I said.

"You just killed three people!" Yelled Weiss.

"Your point being? These guys have attacked me before I attended Beacon, When me and Blake went on a date, and you expect me not to kill them?"

"You know he has a point." says Yang as she thinks about it.

"How are you gonna get away with triple homicide?!" Shouts Weiss clearly frustrated. I write a note and leave it at the crime scene.

"What does the note say?" asks Ruby curious on how I'll get away with this.

"It says they attacked me multiple times and wouldn't stop no matter what." I smiled as I went up to Blake and wrapped and arm around her. "Besides. I have Immunity here in Vale."

"How do you have Immunity?" asks Weiss while she glares daggers at me.

"I saved the president and his family multiple times." They all look shocked at that. Even Blake. "Did I not tell you this." They all shook their heads. "Huh. Knew I forgot something. Well lets get going." We all walk to the hotel and sign in. I get my own room and Blake stays with me as usual. We change into our nightwear and cuddle up on the bed. Slumber soon follows.

* * *

**A/N: There you go guys. Another chapter out and with more action. Before any of you guys ask. Spyro couldn't enter the competition because it was after the teams signed up.**

**Spyro: You know JNPR would have won if you put me in right**

**Me: Yeah but as I said Too Late.**

**Spyro: Fine fine.**

**Me: I'll see you all when the next one comes out. Now if you'll excuse me. I'm going back to bed with Blake.**

**Spyro: WAIT WHEN DID SHE EVEN GET HERE?!**

**Blake: I was always here.**

**Spyro: … well fuck me.**

**Me: Ask Yang. I'm sure she would.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hey guys. I decided to do the crossover for halo and RWBY and titled it "Surviving as a Traitor". Check it out if you want. On to the story...**

* * *

Chapter 10: Tournament pt.2

I wake up and Blake isn't on top of me. _Well this is new,_ I thought to myself. I sat up as the door opened and Blake was standing there with two plates of food. "I see you're up and about little kitten." She walked over grinning and handed me a plate with eggs, a lot of Bacon, and some toast.

"I decided to get us some food before you woke up."

"Well you know just what to get me. Eggs, toast, and a lot of Bacon." I stuffed my face with bacon and finished the food in less than 5 minutes. I put the plate on the stand next to the bed and got up heading for the bathroom. I left the door unlocked and didn't even notice Blake when she snuck in. I was washing my hair when I felt two arms wrap around me. I turn my head slightly and see a nude Blake in the shower with me. I turn around and she gasps as she sees all the scars on my body. "Are you now just noticing the scars?" she nods and lays her hand on my chest. "Don't worry. I'm fine, which is more than I could say for Torchwick if I ever see him again." She still looks shocked and I bring her in for a kiss. She snaps out of it and looks me in the face. "I'm fine. Don't worry about it." She nods as we finish our shower. _At least she didn't notice the arm._

* * *

We met everyone else at the arena and as soon as everyone was there the announcer did his thing. "WELCOME TO THE FINAL DAY FOR THE TOURNAMENT! Today will be the Doubles matches and singles matches. Now the teams are-" Just then a man handed him a piece of paper. He opened it and his eyes went a little wide. He looks at the man who gave him the slip of paper for confirmation and the man nods. "There has been a change to the teams. Looks like Shadow of team RWBYS will be alone for the doubles match." There were screams of outrage all around the arena til I shot my gun in the air silencing it.

"I'll do it. Especially since I know who wants this." I look to Weiss's father who just grins at me.

The announcer was shocked at what I said. "WELL LOOKS LIKE HE AGREES LADIES AND GENTLEMAN! BUT WILL HE REGRET IT LATER? Lets let the combatants go back to there rooms and get this under way."

We all go to our locker room and the girls turn to me. "Are you INSAINE?!" Yelled Weiss.

"That depends? What day is it?" I joke with a huge grin on my face. Everyone just stares at me in disbelief. "I know what I'm doing. Don't worry. I have a last resort move on hand in case." The all sigh and leave but Blake stays with me.

"You sure you want to do this?" she says staring at me worriedly.

I kiss her and hold her close. "You know I won't go down without a fight." She smiles and leans into me.

* * *

After Ruby and Weiss won and Blake and Yang lost it was my turn. I walk out and stand on the left side of the arena while the crowd goes nuts. I see my opponents across from me. One has a Giant ass sword while the other had a bow. _Well I'm just gonna end this quickly._ Soon the announcer gets on the mic. "COMBATANTS! GET READY!" I take out Lucy and get into stance. The others raised their weapons. "FIGHT!"

I shot once and took out the bow user instantly. I turned to shot the other one and as I fire I hear the worst sound ever. _**Click. **_I look down quickly then back up. The other guy smiles and rushes me. I get slammed into the wall losing Lucy. He throws me to the other side of the ring with great force. I roll on the ground and look at my aura levels. _Half gone already?! Shit he's strong._ He rushes at me again and I cloak myself. I decide to use fear to my advantage. "One. Two. Shadow's coming for you~" He looks around not seeing anything as the song comes from all over. "Three. Four. Better lock your doors~" He spins around and gets hit in the face by a rail gun round taking down a ¼ of his aura. "Five. Six. Grab a crucifix~" He gets hit with the force of another round next to him. "Seven. Eight. You have a date~" He stumbles back a little. "Nine. Ten." I reappear behind him with a huge hammer with a blade on one side of the head (Gravity Hammer from Halo). "Never live again~" He turns around as I hit him with the hammer and he flies into the wall on the other side of the arena sending his aura into the red. The crowd goes wild as the weapon vanishes and I pick up Lucy. I see the guy rubbing his head and extend a hand to him. He looks at it then takes it.

"Damn. Almost had you." He said shaking my hand.

"Always next year man." He smiles then heads off to the locker room.

"WELL THAT WAS AN INTENSE MATCH! SHADOW DON'T LEAVE BECAUSE NOW IT'S THE SINGLES EVENT! Your going first." I sigh and look at my aura levels. Still in yellow. "This match will be until one of you is knocked out."

"SEND OUT THE OTHER WHO WON HIS MATCH!" I yell and heard some gasps.

"Are you sure about that?!" asks the announcer. I nod and two guys come out. Both with Broad swords. "Well if you win this Shadow... You win for Vale. Good luck. Now... GET READY!" I activate Lucy's Chainsaw and get ready while the others raised their swords. "FIGHT!" I yell and rush forward. I slash at both the guys and their aura instantly vanishes. They swing their swords at me and I manage to dodge one but the other hits me and sends me flying. I look and see my aura is gone. _Last resort time._ I run at the guys, spin, and try to stab them. It takes both of them to hold me back and I pull on the tone knob launching red dust on them. They jump back and laugh.

"We know what you're trying to do and it won't work." said one. "You need a spark and if we don't block there won't be one."

I look at them. "That's where you're wrong. I don't need you to block." I run at them with Lucy's chainsaw still active. They get ready to dodge but I raise my left arm and when I got to them I slammed my left arm into the chainsaw and the whole area exploded sending us flying. No one moved at first. Then I stumble up with the armor on my left arm shredded. The crowd cheered as they knew I won.

"THAT WAS AMAZING! But what created the explosion since there was no spark? LETS GO TO THE BIG SCREEN AND SEE!" Everyone looks at the screen and sees me dash at them and my left arm hitting the chainsaw causing the explosion. "WHHAAAATTTTT?! HOW CAN THERE BE A SPARK IF YOUR ARM HIT THE CHAINSAW?!" I rip off the armor on my left arm revealing my mechanical arm. The crowd gasped. Mummers were heard in the crowd.

"I lost my arm a long time ago. I only use it as a last resort." I stated. "Besides. There isn't anything in the rule book against it." I grinned.

The announcer looked at the judges and they nodded saying there was no rule. "THEN THE WINNER OF THE TOURNAMENT IS SHADOW!" The crowd cheered again.

"Shadow!" I turn my head and see Blake running toward me. I smile, take one step, then my vision blurs and I start falling. Before I hit the ground Blake caught me. After that. Was darkness.

* * *

**A/N: Well I won and revealed my arm. No more secrets for Shadow.**

**Blake: So you have a robot arm.**

**Me: Yes. Yes I do.**

**Ruby: Is that why your arm was wrapped?**

**Me: Yes and how did you get in here?**

**Ruby: Door was unlocked.**

**Me: … why don't I lock it ever.**

**Blake: Because you always forget.**

**Me: … 'Sigh' See you next time.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: 11... 11 chapters thus far... did not think it was gonna get this far... Anyways I would like to thank 'Spideyk' for giving me an idea that I'm going to use. Lets get to the story...**

* * *

Chapter 11: Waking up and Truth about the eye

I wake up and take a look around. _I'm in my room? How did I end up here?_ I try to get up but can't because of two reasons. One, My arms feel weak beyond belief. Two... Blake's laying on me. I smile and rub her head earning a purr of enjoyment. _Okay lets think . I beat my opponent. Revealed my arm. Then... Then I think I passed out._ I feel Blake stir under me. I look back down to her as she starts to wake up.

"Shadow you're awake!" She grabs me and kisses me like I've been gone for years.

I break away from the kiss and just stare at her. "How long was I out?"

"You were out for three weeks straight. The doctors you used up all your aura and then some. They said you might not wake up." she said with tears in her eyes. I cup her chin and wipe away the tears.

"I'm awake now right?" She nods. "Well then I guess the doctors were wrong and Death will have to wait even longer for me." She holds me and cries into my chest while I rub her head and comfort her. About an hour passes and Blake is sleeping again on my chest with me still rubbing her head. Soon my door opens and the rest of team RWBY comes in. Ruby is the first to notice me awake.

"Shadow!" she screams with a huge smile on her face. I put the finger of the hand I'm not using to shush her. She looks confused but sees Blake asleep when she walks over. "How you feelin." she said as she sits on the edge of the bed.

"Good. Little hungry. But good non the less." Everyone laughed knowing my appetite. "Speaking of food, anyone got any?" I looked around and everyone shook their head. "Damn." Blake stirred under me and looked around to see everyone in the room. "Awake again little kitty?" she looks at me and playfully punches my arm. "So I know for a fact I won't be getting up anytime soon."

"Why's that?" asked Yang.

"Well for one, I've been out cold for three weeks. Two, during those three weeks I haven't eaten anything. And three... My limbs are stiff."

"Seems you have it ruff." We all jump and turn to see Ozpin drinking his coffee.

"Since when?!" I say pointing to him.

"A couple minutes ago."

"Didn't even see you." I mumbled.

"Anyways. You are excused from classes until you get better." He turns to the door but before he leaves he throws me a bag. "That should settle your hunger for now. Your team will bring meals to you so you don't starve." With that he leaves the room.

I look in the bag and a huge smile forms on my face. "JERKY!" I rip open a bag and start to devourer the bag.

"Geez. You really like jerky don't you." says Weiss.

I finish the first bag and open the second. "Lets just say. Ruby has her cookie addiction and I have my jerky addiction." I start to devour the second bag.

"Hey can I have a piece of jerky?" asked Yang. As she reached for the bag I had open, I snap at her hand. She squeaked and brought her hand back fast. She looked at my eye and saw it was red saying to back off. Ruby just laughed knowing she would do the same thing.

* * *

We talked for a long while until Ruby looks at the time. "Wow it's 11o'clock. We should probably get going." Everyone agreed and left except for Blake who curled up into my chest. We soon fell asleep but something was different. Instead of the pleasant dreams that I had about Blake and me I was in a white room. "Okay. What the fuck is this?"

"Take a guess." I turn around and what was there was more shocking than anything I could have imagined.

"Snow?" He smiled.

"He's not the only one." I turn again and was shocked yet again.

"Phoenix?"

"What am I? Chopped Beowolf?" I turn again.

"Ghost?" I look between the three of them. "Wait. Is there anyone else?" They all laugh.

"Nope just us Shadow." said snow.

"Okay. Why and how are you guys here?" I asked clearly confused.

"Well first off how about we take a seat." Said Snow. As soon as he said that Four Reclining chairs appeared. We all sat down in our own chairs which were color coordinated. White for Snow, Blue for Ghost, Green for Phoenix, and Black for me. "Now to answer your questions. One We wanted to see how you were doing."

"Two, We wanted to see if you had any questions for us." Said Phoenix.

"Three, We just wanted to see your face when you saw us." Said Ghost chuckling.

"Well. I'll start with the first one. I'm doing good. And as for questions. Thanks for the eye dicks." They all look at me befuddled. "What?"

"We didn't intentionally give you the eye. In fact it's actually from PTS." said Snow.

"Wait. So this isn't a kick back from having more than one semblance? It's from PTS?"

They all look at me and do the shrugging nodding motion. "Yeah pretty much." They all said.

"Well shit."

"So what's been happening in the world of the living?" Asked Phoenix.

"Well after you died and gave me your semblances I escaped with your bodies and buried you on a hill with a great view of Vale. Then Ozpin invites-"

"Wait did you say Ozpin?" asked Ghost.

"Damn it Ghost! Hold questions till the end and let me finish!" He sat back and laughed knowing I hated people interrupting. "ANYWAYS. Ozpin Invited me to attend Beacon. I accepted under three terms. One, I get my own room, Two, I don't get a uniform,"

"Because you hate uniforms." Says Snow.

"And ties." added Phoenix.

I give them glares that shut them up. "Three being I get to visit your graves every fifth. He accepted these terms with one term of his own. He got to choose the team I joined. I agreed and he put me on team RWBY. Before any of you interrupt it's a team of chicks." They all cheer for me. I just laugh. "Shut up. I spent a few weeks with them and made some enemies and some friends. I forgot to tell my family I was alive so my mom punched me across the face when she saw me. Uhhh... I visited your families and told them what happened. Snow your family blamed me. Won the tournament in the Vytal Festival. Found out Spyro was alive and is now attending Beacon with me thanks to me. What else happened. Oh yeah and I have a girlfriend-" They all groan. "LET ME FINISH! I have a girlfriend that doesn't care I'm rich and love me for me." They stared at me.

"Bullshit. Calling it right now." Said Phoenix in disbelief.

"It's truuuueeeee" I whine.

"Then what's her name?"

without even hesitating I say, "Blake Belladonna. And she's a Faunus."

"Bullshit!"

"She's sleeping on me right now."

Before we could argue anymore we here beeping. "Well. We are getting called back." Said Snow as he stood up.

"Next time we'll bring Blake with you." said Ghost as he stood up too.

"Damn straight! I want to hear this from her." Said Phoenix as he too stood up.

"Well I guess I'll see you later then." I say.

"Peace bro." They all say at once and everything goes black.

* * *

I wake up, realized what happened and bolted up with wide eyes. Blake woke up from the sudden movement and looked at me concerned.

"Did you have a nightmare?" I shook my head and looked at her.

"I just saw ghosts. And learned something about my eye." She eased me back into the bed and wrapped her arms around me.

"What did you learn about your eye that scares you?"

"It doesn't scare me, but it is one hell of a shocker." She climbs up and kisses me to calm me down. After we break the kiss I look at her. "My eye isn't from kickback of having more than one semblance." She looked shocked after I said that.

"Then what's it from?"

"PTS." She looked confused for a moment but realized what it stood for. She held me close and whispered in my ear, "It's alright. I'll help you try and deal with it." I hold her close to her and smile. "You know we have to tell the others right?" I just chuckle and nod. Soon we fall back asleep in each others embrace.

* * *

**A/N: Well that's a twist. My brothers knew that there deaths were going to take that much of a toll on me. THOSE DICKS!**

**Snow: We aren't dicks.**

**Me: Great now you're haunting me during these.**

**Snow: No just me. Anyways just wanted to see how you were doing.**

**Me: LEAVE.**

**Snow: (Fades away)**

**Me: -sigh- See you next time... I need coffee.**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Guess who's back! Sorry I haven't updated this story in a while. I wanted to play xbox and work on my other story. Speaking of other story check it out. Also I stumped myself as to how to continue this story. Finally I've been looking for a job. It's hard to find a job when every available job is 18+ and you're 17. Luckily My birthday is coming up and I will finally be 18. Now that I have that out of the way. ON TO THE STORY!**

* * *

chapter 12: Family Matters and So Does Revenge

In just a few days I was back on my feet and attending classes. I told the others about my eye but leave out the part about my dead Bros visiting me. They all felt sorry for me and told me they would help in any way they could.

"Thanks guys that means a lot." Soon Velvet comes in and sits down. I notice she seems down. "What's wrong Velvet?"

She looks up with a smile. "Nothings wrong Shadow." I stare at her and soon she cracks. "Alright fine. Cardin was picking on me while you were in that coma." I nod in understanding.

"Does anyone have any rope?" Everyone shook there head except for Blake. I look at her and she adverts my gaze. "Blaaaaaake?" She gives up and gives me some ribbon that she uses for Gambol Shroud. "Thank you. Now I'll be right back." I get up and go straight to Cardin. "Hey there Cardin." He freezes and turns to look at me. "A little bird told me you've been picking on Velvet while I was out."

"Well your little bird is wrong." he said. With a smirk.

**.**

**. .**

**. . .**

I punch him in the face sending him to the floor then tie the ribbon around his feet.

"What are you doing?!" I drag him out of the cafeteria and onto the roof. All the while Teams RWBY and JNPR with Velvet follow. Curious as to what I was going to do. I go to the edge of the roof and dangle him off of it.

"You want to change your answer now?"

"You wouldn't dare!" I shrug and let go of the ribbon a little sending him down to the ground fast. Before he hits the ground I stop him. I pull him back up to the roof and stare at him smiling.

"You changing your answer now?"

"You're a psychopath!" I sigh and let him fall again. I stop him even closer to the ground so his face is an inch of the ground. I pull him up to the roof again.

"You know. Sooner or later I'm going to run out of room to stop your fall."

"Okay! Okay! I did pick on Velvet when you were out! Please just let me go!"

"See? Now was that so hard to admit?" I let him fall again and stop him half an inch off the ground. I then let him go and he sprints out of there like a bat outta hell.

"That was an... Interesting way to make him admit it." said Weiss.

"That was awesome! How did you know when to stop him?" Said Nora liking the way I handled the situation.

"I didn't." I replied with a grin.

"You just gambled a human life and don't even feel anything?" asked Pyrrha.

"Yup!" I said smiling ear to ear. Pyrrha just shakes her head with a grin. "You should know by now that I would do anything to protect my friends and loved ones. Even gamble with someones life."

"You this is gonna come back to bite you right?" said Blake.

"No it won't." I said smiling. Blake raised her eyebrow. "I have logic on my side." I hand her the ribbon and we all walk back to the cafeteria.

* * *

Soon Team RWBYS was called into Ozpin's office. We knocked on the door and Ozpin told us to enter. We all enter and stand before him.

"Alright team RWBYS, I have a mission for you. We have reports of a business being attacked by Torchwick."

"Isn't that normal considering how many dust shops have been robbed by him?" I asked.

"It would if the business was into dust. But this is a mercenary business. You should be familiar with it Shadow. It was after all your business that was hit."

My eyes go wide. "What?!"

"Yes it seems he is knows your alive and is trying to get you to stop hiding." I grit my teeth and clench my fists. Torchwick attacked my business. The place where I have all my friends and documents on...

"My family." I whisper. Everyone looks at me. "My business has files on all it's employees. Who they are, what they did in the past, and where there families live." RWBY gets wide eyed knowing what Torchwick is after. "I'm leaving right now." I turn and start running for the door. Team RWBY follow me immediately after. I summon a pelican and we all pile in. I get in the pilots seat and start up the engines. We took off at full speed toward my house. _Hang on guys. I'm coming._

* * *

We reach my house in a matter of minutes and after I land I sprint in the house only to be smashed in the back of the head. I stumble a little but I turn around and hit my attacker. RWBY comes in and before I can do any more damage. I hear Torchwick behind me.

"Well that didn't go as planed." I turn and was about to sprint at him. "Ah ah ah." He grabs my little sister and holds a blade up to her neck. "Don't try anything or she dies."

"HA!" I summon a sniper and take aim at his head. "What makes you think I can't stop you before that happens."

"Simple." The same two other people who killed my brothers appear holding my mother and Mark. "You can't kill all of us." I look between them and give up.

"Put your weapons down." Team RWBY just looks at me as I throw down my sniper.

Ruby speaks up from behind me. "Are you insane?! We can take them!"

"I said put them down!" They look at me, then my family, then put their weapons on the ground.

"Good girls. Now then Shadow. Tell us where it is." says Torchwick.

"You know I won't. You'll just use him for your plan then kill him!" Torchwick makes disappointed tick sounds and kills my sister. "NO!" I see my sister's body hit the floor as a pool of her blood starts to spread.

"Only two more left. Tell me where _he_ is."

I stare at Torchwick and the others. "Fuck you! You aren't going to have him!"

The man in the mask kills my step-dad with a shotgun blast in the chest. Mark falls and all I can do is watch. "One left. Your poor old mother is the only one left in this world who is flesh and blood. The woman who gave birth to you and raised you. Tell us where _he_ is or we kill her." I look to my mom and see her mouth 'don't tell them'. I get conflicted really quick. I was just about to tell them when my mother headbutted the woman in the red dress and started to run forward, but the woman launched a fireball and my mother burst into flames. She was still running forward and as she got to me she faded to ash. "NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOO!" I kick my gun back up into my hand and fire all four rounds at the woman. She deflects all of them and I come out of nowhere with Lilith's chainsaw active and slice her across her neck and down to cut her diagonally. I turn to Torchwick but get shot by the man in the mask. Before I can do anything Blake comes out of nowhere and stabs the man in the arm. The man picks up his sword and runs out the back with Torchwick. They get into a Bullhead and start to fly away. I sprint back out front and get in the pelican Blake follows and tries to stop me but I'm filled with rage. **(A/N: The others were too slow to react to what was going on and got left behind.)** I push past them and take off after the bullhead with the others in the back. Blake comes to the cockpit and tries to reason with me.

"Shadow stop. You're blinded by rage just stop." I ignore her and see the Bullhead in my sights. I fire the machine guns on the nose but all the bullets bounce off. I swap the machine gun for the experimental laser and charge it. As soon as it fires it hits the left engine of the bullhead causing it to lose control and crash at the docks. I land the pelican and jump out the canopy as it opens. I move toward the crash site and see Torchwick crawling. I walk up to him and kick him in the gut sending him rolling and landing on his back. I flip him onto his stomach and grab one of his arms. **(A/N: Just so you know one things. If anyone gets pissed off don't do this.)** I pull as hard as I can and rip his arm off. Then I repeatedly slam his arm into his head until there's nothing left to hit. Blake sees this and runs up to me as I keep beating on the headless body of Torchwick

"Shadow that's enough!" she said. I keep hitting the headless body ignoring her. She comes up and wraps me in a hug. "Shadow! Please stop! He's dead! You killed him! Just stop." I turn to her and before I hit her I see she's crying. I start to calm down and drop the arm. I break down and start to cry for my now deceased family. She holds me close trying to comfort me. "It's alright Shadow. It's alright." The others made it to the crash site and ran over.

"Holy crap! What the hell happened?!" said Yang as she points to the body and tried not to puke. Ruby takes one look and runs back and starts puking, while Weiss looks away disgusted and went to see if her girlfriend was okay.

Blake gave yang a glare that read 'Now's not the time' and returned to trying to comfort me. Yang held up her hands in defense and walked away to call Spyro.

* * *

Spyro came about 45 minutes later and saw the wreckage and the body being loaded into a body bag by local authorities. He found us and walked over.

"What the hell happened here?"

"We'll tell you later. Can you fly that?" Yang said pointing toward the pelican.

"Of course but why didn't you ask Shadow?" Yang points to me. I looked like a man with nothing to live for. Spyro was shocked to see me like this. He looked back to Yang. "What happened?"

"Like I said before. We'll tell you later along with the rest of JNPR." Spyro nodded and we all piled into the pelican. Blake helped me into my seat and held me close still trying to comfort me. We took off and arrived at beacon in a couple minutes. JNPR was waiting at the landing pad per requested by Ruby. The rear hatch opened and we all walked out. Pyrrha looked and saw me covered in Torchwick's blood.

"What happened?" She asked concerned based on how I looked.

"Meet us in our room and we'll explain." said Yang. Pyrrha nodded and we all went inside. Blake took me to my room while Yang, Ruby, and Weiss went to Ozpin's office.

Ozpin looked and noticed me and Blake weren't there. "Where are Shadow and ms. Belladonna?"

"Blake is taking Shadow to his room." Ruby said.

"I see. How did the mission go?" All the girls got a saddened look on their faces.

"Sir. Shadows family was killed." Ozpin nods in understanding. "He also killed Cinder and Torchwick." Ozpin is a bit shocked at that statement.

"He killed Cinder?"

"Yes sir. He cut her in half." Said Yang.

"Killing Cinder is not an easy task. I'm surprised he did it... Okay. You are dismissed." The girls nod and walk out of the room.

* * *

**To Team RWY and JNPRS in Team RWBY's room after the explanation**

"Oh my god." Said Pyrrha in shock at what happened to me.

"If anyone survived that crash they're gonna die a painful death by my hand." said a pissed off Spyro.

"I still can't believe how he killed Torchwick. That's a brutal way to die." says Jaune holding his mouth.

"Shadow's been through a lot. I feel it's up to us to make him feel like he's not alone. We should help him in any way we can." Ruby said. Everyone agrees and decided to go to bed.

* * *

**To me and Blake in my room**

Blake looks into my eyes to see no emotion what so ever. My left eye is a deep dark blue but looks almost black. She wraps her arms around me. "It's okay Shadow. I'm here for you. No matter what I'm here for you." she says. I don't respond and just close my eyes. She does the same and falls asleep holding me as close as she can. _No matter what Shadow. I will never leave you alone in this world._

* * *

**A/N: Well that was... something. Well looks like I'm going to be depressed for a while. Will I come out of it. Who knows. Review, Favorite, and follow me. Also check out my other story.**

**Trivia: First trivia. I put a movie and game reference in here plus a song title. What were they? Review or pm me the answer and I'll tell you if you are right or wrong.**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Hey all hows it going. OK so the answer to the trivia is this. The movie reference was 'Blade Trinity' Basically the scene where I interrogated Cardin. The Game reference which most people got was and execution from 'Gears of War 3'. Finally, and I'm surprised no one here likes slipknot, Was the song 'Left Behind' by Slipknot. I'm surprised no one got the movie reference. I mean seriously. Blade. If you haven't seen it you're missing out. Now to the story...**

* * *

Chapter 13: Another Visit from the dead

Within a week my mental state rose just enough to go back to classes but I was still to depressed for anything else. Blake never left my side the entire time I was depressed. She was the reason I could go back to classes. Teams RWY and JNPR also visited to try and cheer me up. My eye never changed from the dark blue almost black color that it was. Soon lunch came and by now everyone had heard about what happened. A couple minutes into lunch Cardin and company walk over.

"Hey there Shadow. You're going to pay for what you did to me last week." He said. I just keep eating. Cardin starts to get pissed off. "Hey! I'm talking to you!" He said as he grabbed me and held me up in the air. "Didn't your mother teach you any manners. Oh wait. That's right. She's dead!" He said as him and his group laugh.

I snap and my eye goes straight to its pure yellow color showing my insanity. Only difference now was that both of my eyes changed colors. I slowly and quietly start to sing my song. "One, Two. Shadows coming for you~ Three, Four. Better lock your doors~ Five, Six. Grab a crucifix~ Seven, Eight. You have a date~"

"What the fuck is he saying?" says Cardin completely confused.

I grab his wrist and start to apply pressure. Cardin lets go of me as he sinks to his knees. I keep singing the song but louder. "Nine, Ten. Never live again~" Blake's eyes go wide as she knows what happens when the song ends. I start to drag Cardin to the closest wall while singing the song. "Eleven, Twelve. Where darkness dwells~" Soon my pitch black aura starts to surround me. I throw Cardin at the wall getting him stuck. I summon Lucy and rev up the chainsaw. "Thirteen." I smile wickedly as I bring up Lucy above my head. "Let me hear you scream~" Cardin screams as I bring down Lucy but just as I was about to hit him something blocks Lucy. I see Gambol Shroud blocking the attack. I stop and look at her. My eyes going an orange-yellow color saying I was confused.

"You've proven your point Shadow. Just let it go." She said pleadingly. I sigh and put Lucy's strap on and position her behind my back as I walk toward the door. Blake turns to Cardin and just shakes her head. She then goes out the door after me.

I lay down on the roof looking at the sky with both my eyes the depressed blue color. Soon I hear Blake at the door. "So this is where you were." I don't move and she comes and lays down next to me. Resting her head on my chest.

A few minutes of silence pass and I decide to break it. "Why did you stop me?"

Blake looks at me and replies, "Because if I didn't you would be kicked from beacon. And I don't want that." A few more minutes pass and this time Blake breaks the silence. "Who was Torchwick talking about that night?"

I sigh and shake my head. "I can't tell you." Blake looks at me with a glare.

"Why not?"

"Because I've been protecting him from both the White Fang and Hunters and Huntresses since I found and helped him." She just stares at me then gives up knowing I won't give him up. We skipped the rest of our classes because I didn't want to deal with people. After all classes were over I just head to my room. We skip dinner and just go to sleep.

* * *

I open my eyes to see I'm in the white room again. I sigh. "Come on out guys. I'm not in the mood for games."

My three bros appear behind me. "Well isn't someone in a grumpy mood." jokes Ghost. I just stare at him emotionless. "What? Usually you would at least give me the benefit of a chuckle."

"You haven't heard what happened." I said. Soon the chairs appear and we all sit down in them.

"Oh yeah! Is that Blake chick still sleeping with you?" I nod. "Sweet!" He snaps his fingers and Blake appears behind Snow who's across from me. She looks around confused and I speak up.

"Blake." She turns around and sees me.

"Shadow? Where am I?" she said as she walks over to me.

"Dream scape." I respond. She nods and then notices the others.

"So who are they?"

"Left to right it's Ghost, Snow, and Phoenix."

"So these are your brothers." Each of them nod in turn.

"Before anything else happens. Are you Shadow's girl?" asks Phoenix. Blake just nods, sits on my lap, and wraps her arm around me.

"And you don't like him because he's rich?" asks Ghost. She nods saying he's right.

"Damn. So it's true. Now then. Shadow. What happened to you? Both your eyes are the same deep blue color." says Snow.

Blake answers for me. "Torchwick attacked your guy's business and found out where Shadow's family lived." The others were shocked to hear this. "That's not all. Torchwick killed all of them looking for someone." A tear escapes and makes its way down my face. Blake sees this and holds me close whispering "It's okay."

Snow slams his fist down. "That BASTARD!"

"I hope he dies in a PIT OF FIREY HELL!" Yells Phoenix.

Before Ghost can say anything I speak up. "He's already dead." They all stare at me. "I chased him down in the pelican and shot him down with the laser. He barley survived and was trying to crawl away until I ripped off his arm and killed him with it." The others clapped approvingly. Just then there's a beeping and the guys stand up.

"Times up. We'll look for your family up in heaven and bring them next time. Till then." Snow walks up to me and punches me across the face. I stare at him with my eyes red. "Cheer the fuck up. No one wants to see you down in the dumps." I calm down and smile.

"You're right. But it will be a lot different around now That they're gone."

Snow puts a hand on my shoulder. "That's what she's around for numb-nuts." He pats my shoulder and walks off with the others. "Til next time." They all wave and fade away. While everything goes dark.

* * *

Blake and I wake up the next morning. My eyes are there normal brown almost black color. Blake notices this right away and smiles. I see her smiling and my eyes change to the orange-yellow color. She then frowns and lays back down.

"What?" I say confused.

"Your eyes were back to normal for a second. But they changed when you saw my look."

"I see. Well I think when I'm my normal self it's its normal color."

She nods and we get up and get dressed.

* * *

We head to the cafeteria where everyone is waiting. Me and Blake grab our food and sit down. I eat and notice everyone is staring at me.

"What?"

"Are you okay?" asks Ruby not sure if she's dreaming or not.

"Yeeeeeah. Why?"

"Well it's just... well..."

"You're happy and your eyes aren't that depressed blue color." Weiss states.

"Well yeah. I got a visit from my brothers through my dreams and they kicked me back to my normal mood."

"Wait. The brothers as in the brothers that died?!" Asks Yang clearly surprised.

"Yup that was their second visit. The first is when I learned about my eye." They all nod in understanding. "Also Blake was in the visit too."

"What?!" They all say at the same time.

"They wanted to meet her so they brought her into the dream scape." Blake nods.

"They can do that?" asks yang not believing me.

"Yup. Now finish breakfast before we're late."

* * *

So a week passes and me and Blake are in bed ready to sleep. She falls asleep with her arms wrapped around me, but I stay up. I sneak out of her grasp and get into my armor. I grab my weapons and sneak out.

I go deep into emerald forest while on my guard. I walk up to a cave and peer into it. _I know you're in there._ "Devon. Devon you awake?"

"Who's Devon?" I turn around and aim Lucy's gun at the person who talked. Blake was standing there glaring at me. I put Lucy away and try to play it off. "Blake? Oh thank god I was sleep walking and ended up out here. Thank god you came along." _Did she buy it?_ Blake glares daggers at me. _Nope._

"Who's Devon?" She asks with a tone of warning.

Before I can say anything I hear a growl behind me. _Oh shit._ I turn around and get pounced on.

* * *

**A/N: What pounced on me? You'll have to wait to see. Thank you to 'Goodnames-alltaken' for the Idea of using ghosts. I got it from his story 'A fool's Dream'. Also thank you to 'Spideyk' For the add-on for Shadow's song.**

**Trivia: Where does Shadow's song originate from?**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Hey all. Today is my birthday which means I'm finally 18! I'm happier than Ruby at a weapons convention! So anyways to my story...**

* * *

Chapter 14: Devon

I turn around and get pounced on. I see Blake reach for Gambol Shroud while studying the creature on top of me. It was around the size of a giant Alaskan malamute. It had no fur but had black scales and red eyes. It also had Bat like wings and had a red spike at the joint sticking out. It also had a huge tail and huge red teeth that looked like they could cut through steel and red claws that looked like they could do the same. The creature slowly leaned down close to my face. I just look at it. Not moving. The beast then proceeds to lick me like a dog.

"Okay! Okay. You got me." The creature gets off of me and I pet it like it was a dog. I look over to Blake who looks confused beyond belief.

"Shadow... What is that?!" She says pointing to the creature.

"Well..." I try to avoid her gaze but fail. She stares daggers at me until I give in. I sigh. "This is Devon. He's the one I've been protecting." She looks shocked for a minute then regains her composure.

"So this... Thing is what you were hiding from Torchwick... From ME."

"Don't play that card. You know if you saw him and I wasn't around you would try to kill him." She opens her mouth to argue but closes it knowing I was right. "Besides. He won't hurt anyone I don't want him to hurt. Also he's a dragon. Not a thing." I turn to Devon. "Hey buddy. Been a while."

"_It has."_ Came a gruff voice inside me and Blake's heads.

"Did he just talk?" Blake asked shocked at what Devon said.

"Yes he did. He can talk in our heads." I reply.

Devon looks around. _"Where are the others?"_ My eyes changes to the depressed blue color as I shake my head. Devon understands and looks down. I hug him as I know how he feels. He looks up at me. _"What about your family?" _I shake my head again and this time he lets out a pained howl. Blake looks at Devon and walks over. Devon sees this and gets low to the ground so he can attack.

I put my hand on his head and he looks at me. "It's okay. This is my girl Blake."

"_Geez. Another one."_

"Hey! She's different. She likes me for who I am. Not my money."

He looks at me then gives in and lays down. _"So why did you come here anyway?"_

"One. To see how you were doing. Two. To ask if anyone has come near here."

"_Yeah. A couple people have come close to finding me, but they thought I was a Grimm and ran."_

"Damn. Looks like we have to find another spot for you." Just then we hear a twig snap and I aim Lucy toward where the sound came from. Soon a figure emerges from the forest. That figure was Ozpin. "Don't you have anything better to do than follow me around? I mean seriously it's only me too."

Ozpin smiles. "Nice to see you too Shadow." He walks toward Devon and Devon takes his defensive position. I get in front of Devon ready for a fight. Ozpin stops. "I'm not gonna hurt him if that's what you're assuming."

"Why should I believe you? A bunch of other hunters and huntresses have tried to attack him."

"Yes but I'm not like those other hunters and huntresses now am I." I open my mouth but think about it. _He did invite me into his school even though he didn't know me._ I move aside but keep my gun trained on his head. He reaches toward Devon and Devon growls. Ozpin isn't fazed and pets Devon on his head. "So you've been protecting this Dragon for how long exactly Shadow?"

"Around six years."

Ozpin nods and looks at me. "What if I allowed you to keep him at beacon. Of course we'll have to introduce him to the rest of the school." I stare at him from under my helmet. Ozpin can sense this and starts to speak again. "I'll make sure no one attacks him if that's what you're worried about."

I stare at him. After a couple seconds I relax and place Lucy behind my back. "Only if he stays with me through classes. I don't trust some of the other students."

"I can tell by what you did to Cardin."

"You heard about that?"

"And all the other confrontation with him." I start to panic a little seeing as how I almost killed Cardin multiple times. "Don't worry. I won't punish you for what you did. Seeing as how Cardin treats other students poorly." I relax. "I'll accept your terms now why don't we head back." I nod and look to Devon. He looks at me confused.

"_Who is this guy?"_

"Professor Ozpin. Headmaster of beacon. Now come on. We're going home." Devon nods his head and we start heading back to beacon.

* * *

In the morning, Ozpin calls for all students to meet in the auditorium for an assembly. Me and Devon got there early since we had to. I told Blake to sit with the rest of the team and she agreed. As soon as everyone is there Ozpin starts to talk.

"Recently I learned something of interest. Shadow has been protecting someone and has decided to introduce him to the rest of us." Ozpin looks to us and nods. I step on and everyone is confused. I look back and see Devon is still standing there. I go back and grab his head and drag him out. As soon as Devon steps on stage all the students activate there weapons. Ozpin slams his cane on the ground. "Put down your weapons."

"But he's holding a Grimm!" Shouted one of the students. Devon starts to get nervous and gets into his defensive position.

"You will not harm this Creature!" says Ozpin with power in his voice.

"Dragon." I corrected.

"Now put down your weapons or I will expel you from this school." The students slowly start to put their weapons away. "Good. Now Shadow has been protecting this dragon for six years and assures me that it won't attack anyone as long as you don't attack it. I expect you all to treat it as one of you. I also gave permission for Shadow to do whatever he wants if you attack it. You are dismissed." Ozpin walks off stage and we follow. Outside the auditorium teams RWBY and JNPR come up to me and Devon.

"So you've known about that thing for six years?" Asks Pyrrha.

"Yup. Been protecting him from anyone who would want to use him for their own personal gain."

"So can it like breath fire or something?" asks Jaune nervously.

"Yup. Hot enough to make metal explode."

"I think he's AWESOME!" yells Nora as she hugs Devon. Devon licks Nora in return which only made Nora hug him more.

"And yet again you couldn't trust your teammates with something like this." Says Weiss annoyed.

"Nope. Because a certain someone would try to kill it on site." Weiss glares daggers at my comment. "You know it's true."

"Is this why your family was killed?" Asked Ruby staring at Devon with curiosity.

My eyes go the depressed color as I answer. "Yeah. My family knew about Devon since I found him. They promised to protect Devon no matter what. They treated him as if he were family and in return he became family."

"So is there anything else he can do?" asked Yang petting Devon.

"_I can talk telepathically."_ said Devon making everyone except me and Blake jump.

"That... Is... AWSOME!" squeals Ruby as she tackles Devon with a hug.

I look to the others. "Any other questions?"

"_Where can I get some food?"_

I laugh and we all head for the cafeteria. After that we all head to the dorms and sleep.

* * *

**A/N: I know this one is short but I'm tired and want to go to sleep.**

**Devon: Weak. It's not that late.**

**Me: It's 2:28 in the morning! Also you're used to staying up later!**

**Devon: You could have done more.**

**Me: If you think you can do it go ahead. Oh wait you can't!**

**Devon: …**

**Me: Sorry. I'm just tired. See you next time folks.**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Hey everyone. So... I have a quick announcement before we start. I will be heading to my fathers at the end of the week. He has a computer but probably won't let me on it so I might not post for a while. Also sorry if you've been waiting for this chapter to come out. I usually write at night but I also read all the updated stories I follow at night as well. By the time I finish reading the last ones it was 4 in the morning. But enough about that. To the story!**

* * *

Chapter 15: Break down

It was Monday and Devon was quick to wake up in the morning due to the fact that he always does it to look for food when it was just him in the wild. He walks over to my bed and nudges me. I squirm a bit but fall back asleep. Devon gets a little angry and nudges me harder.

"_Wake up." _he says as he nudges me. I roll over and mumble, "Five more minutes." He finally decides to do the one thing that will wake me up. Push me off the bed. As soon as he pushes me, both Blake and I fall out of the bed. Blake due to holding on to me while she sleeps. I get up fast and look at Devon.

"What the hell man?!" I said while helping Blake up.

"_Look at the time."_

I turn and look at my clock. It was 7:00 A.M. I turn back to him while Blake sits on the bed. "Your point being. We don't have classes until Nine."

"_Yes but breakfast is being served now."_

I open my mouth but think for a bit. My eyes go wide. "THE BACON!" I get dressed and rush out the door while Blake smiles and follows with Devon at her side.

Devon turns his head to her as they keep walking. _"Is he always like this?"_

Blake looks at him. "Only when it comes to bacon in the morning." They laugh and continue to the cafeteria.

* * *

We all get to the cafeteria and I got a trey of the food that Devon wanted for him and another trey for me. We sit down at the table and Devon sits in a seat like us. We start to eat and Cardin walks over. I get annoyed and Devon can feel it.

"Didn't you know that there are no pets allowed at this school you freak." says Cardin while his crew just laughs.

I turn to him and smile evilly. "You know Cardin. I've killed a lot of people and had to hide there bodies. No one ever found the bodies. So next time you want to mess with me remember that." Cardin gets pissed and tries to hit me. It connects and I wipe my lip and see blood. I smile and my eyes go yellow. "One. Two. Shadow's coming for you~ Three. Four. Better lock your doors~" he sends another punch and I grab his hand. "Five. Six. Grab a crucifix~ Seven. Eight. You have a date~" He tries to hit me with his other hand and I catch that one to and start to apply pressure. Cardin gets on his knees and I continue to sing with the smile of a maniac on my face. "Nine. Ten. Never live again~ Eleven. Twelve. Where darkness dwells~" I toss him on the ground and sit on his back while grabbing his arm. "Thirteen." I start to pull it back. "Let me hear you scream~" I break his arm at the elbow and do the same to the other arm. I get off of him but before I sit down he kicks my back. I get up and turn around to dodge another kick. I then kick the back of his knee and bring him down. His left knee was on the ground but his other was bent so it was like he was kneeling. An idea forms and I back up a little. I then run forward and put my left foot on the raised knee and knee him in the face. We both fall but I roll so I stand up and move up to him and then stand over his body. I lean down and start to repeatedly punch him in the face. His auras gone by this point but I don't care. I keep punching him and some of the blood from Cardin smears my face. Soon I'm tackled by Devon who decided to step in before I kill him.

"_That's enough."_ I snap out of my daze and see Cardin on the floor petrified and with a pair of wet pants. Devon sees I'm out of my daze and gets off of me. I brush off and look at Cardin with red eyes.

"Leave." I growled and Cardin's team picks him up and drags him away as fast as they can. I look over to the rest of the table and see everyone scared shit-less. Ruby and Weiss were holding each other while Yang went to the other side of the table and hid behind Spyro. All of team JNPR was in shock at what they saw as well (Other than Spyro who was used to it). I look at Blake and she's terrified at what she saw. I advert my gaze and walk out of the cafeteria.

Yang was the first to speak up. "That was the scariest shit I've ever seen. It looked like he was enjoying torturing Cardin."

"Because he was." Everyone turned to Spyro. "Back when he did jobs for our company I've seen that look. He always had that look whenever someone drew blood on him. He losses control and gives into madness. He basically turns into a psycho when he sees his own blood."

"So he's like this every time someone draws blood with him?" Says Ruby still holding Weiss.

"Yup. From what he tells me it gives him more power and he feels less pain. He literally becomes a monster. He doesn't mean to do it but it's just instinct with him."

"So he doesn't do it on purpose?" asked Blake.

"Nope. He's tried not to go into that mode but that's really tough in our line of work."

"I have a question. Is what he said to Cardin true?" asked Jaune.

"That you'll have to ask him yourself because I have no clue."

Blake thinks for a bit and decides to go after me. Devon follows knowing that I'm not on school grounds.

* * *

Blake stopped at the statue and looked around. Before she could go anywhere Devon stopped her.

"_He isn't on the school grounds."_

"Then where is he?" Devon hesitates. "Where?" says Blake with and edge in her voice.

Devon sighs. Or... what ever the equivalent of a sigh is for a Dragon. _"Follow me."_

* * *

They walk though the forest for a while until they come to a structure that was built into the ground with a ramp leading from the surface to the inside of the structure. Devon starts to walk down the ramp and Blake soon follows. They make a bunch of confusing twists and turns and soon reach a room that was completely dark. It didn't matter to Blake though. She could see well in the dark. She looked around the room then saw a figure laying down and curled up. Devon told Blake to stay there and walked up to it.

"Leave me alone." I say while still curled up.

"_Shadow. You couldn't control it. I understand and don't judge you for it."_

"I'm a damn monster. You saw how all of them looked at me. They were all scared of what I became. Even Blake looked at me like I was a monster."

"_You aren't a monster. You're just someone who hates to see his own blood."_

"Not helping."

"_Look. Spyro told them what happened and they all understood. Even Blake knows you didn't do it on purpose. Now come on. Lets head back."_

"NO! I'm staying here. So I don't hurt anyone else anymore."

"_What about food and water?"_

"Shipments still come here and the plumbing still works. I'm not going back and having a repeat of what happened again."

"_Shadow."_

"NO! I'M STAYING HERE! The one place a freak like me can be left alone."

Blake's heard enough and decides to speak up. "You're not a monster! I don't think of you as a monster and neither does anyone else."

"Please stop lying to me. I know deep down you think I'm a monster."

"No I don't! If I thought you were a monster then why would I look for you."

"To kill me." Blake was shocked at what I said. _Why would he think I want to kill him? _She thought.

Blake gets a depressed look on her face. "Shadow do you remember what I said to you the whole time after your family was killed?" I don't respond and stay curled up. "I said I would never leave you alone in this world. And I plan on keeping that promise." She comes over and lays down next to me. She wraps her arms around me. I don't move at all and Devon comes and lays by us as well. We all fall asleep in that cold dark room that would be my new home.

* * *

**A/N: Well I did it again. I fucked up and now I have to pay the price. So as I said in the beginning I will be going to my dad's at the end of the week. He doesn't really let me on his computer so I will update my stories when I get back. I want to thank all the people who are following and favorite my story So far I have 19 followers and 21 favorites for this story. I'm very proud of that fact. Also sorry it was short. This is all I got while thinking this entire week. Till next time thanks.**

**Oh and the answer to the trivia from Chapter 13 was It was from 'nightmare on elm street'. It's Freddy's song and I made some modifications to it. One last thing. Thank you to the guests who read this story as well. Try to make an account and write something of your own if you want. I'll help as much as I can if you need it.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys found a way to write my stories. My dad doesn't have a writing program but still found a way. My other story explains. So back to where we were.**

* * *

Chapter 16: Guests

I woke up in Blake's arms and sat there wondering. _Why is she still with me? After what she's seen. What happens to me at times. Why is she still here?_ Soon her eyes opened and I was staring into her amber eyes wondering what kept her here with me. Was it a sense of guilt or did she actually love me even after I nearly killed someone.

She looks a me and sees my confusion. "What's wrong Shadow?" she asked.

"Why are you still here? Most people get too scared of me and leave by now or try to kill me. So why are you still here with me?" I say being seriously confused.

She frowns at me. "I'm still here because I said I wouldn't leave you alone in this world. I love you. Faults and all."

"You really love a violent freak like me?" She answers me by kissing me passionately. I return the favor until I hear someone behind me.

_"Ahem."_ We break apart startled by Devon's voice. _"If you two love birds are done. How about we get some food."_ I laugh and we all go to the mess hall of the base.

* * *

When we get to the mess hall I make all of us some french toast, eggs, bacon, and toast. We eat in silence but it wasn't that awkward. It was more... Peaceful. As soon as I was finished, Blake's scroll went off. She pulled it out and noticed she had a message.

_From: Ruby_

_Sub: Location_

_Blake where are you? You never came back and we can't find Shadow anywhere. We looked all around campus and Vale for you guys and can't find you. Please tell us you're okay and where you are._

Blake looks at me. "Who is it?" I ask.

"It's Ruby. She's worried about us and wants to know where we are."

"She can look high and low for us and never find us. This base is well hidden. You wouldn't have even found it if it weren't for Devon." She stares at me trying to give me her puppy dog eyes. "No." Her cat ears flatten to her head. "NO." She start's to quiver her lower lip a little and I break. "Fine." She smiles and sends a message back.

_To: Ruby_

_Sub: RE: Location_

_It's okay Rubes. We are at a base in emerald forest. Here are directions to our location._

She sends the message and looks t me. "Ruby taught you that move didn't she?" I ask.

"Maybe she did. Maybe she didn't. You'll never know." she replies with a grin.

"Cheap move babe. Cheap move." She laughs and we wait for the others to get here.

* * *

It took a couple hours but an alert told me there were people approaching. I go to the security room to look at the cameras and see the rest of team RWBY outside the base. They were looking at the huge door and I activate the audio to hear what they were saying.

_"So this is where they are?"_ asked Weiss looking at the ramp leading into the base.

_"That's what Blake said."_ replies Ruby looking a little nervous.

_"So what? Do we just knock on the door?"_ Joked Yang.

I activate the intercoms to talk to them. "No you don't Yang. Just walk down the ramp. The doors open and Blake is waiting for you guys."

_"Shadow? Where are you?"_ asks Ruby looking around.

"I'm inside the base. Now hurry up and get in here." They all look at each other then walk down the ramp and into the base.

* * *

Blake was standing in the base waiting and when RWY saw her they all ran toward her.

"Blake!" Ruby said as she hugged Blake along with Yang. "Why did you just leave? We were worried about you."

"I had to make sure Shadow was okay." she replied as Ruby and Yang let her go.

"How is he anyways?" asks Yang.

"Well let's just say when I got here he thought I wanted to kill him." They were all shocked at what Blake said.

"Why would he think that? I mean sure he went insane when he attacked Cardin but it wasn't his fault." Says Ruby.

"I don't know why he said it. He never did tell me. It probably hurts him too much to talk about so I didn't press." The others nod there head in understanding.

"So where is shadow anyways?" asked Yang not seeing me around.

"He's probably in the training room."

"And that would be?" says Weiss slightly annoyed. Blake smiles and leads the way.

* * *

They get to the Gym but didn't see me anywhere. They all looked around but couldn't see me. They finally look at Blake and see that she's trying not to laugh.

"Blaaaake. Where is he?" Asked Weiss glaring at Blake. Blake didn't answer but motioned for them to be quiet. Just as they're all quiet they hear a guitar being played.

**"I walk a lonely road the only one that I have ever known~**

**Don't know where it goes. But it's home to me and I walk alone~**

**I walk this empty street on the boulevard of broken dreams~**

**Where the city sleeps and I'm the only one and I walk alone~**

**I walk alone. I walk alone~**

**I walk alone and I walk a~**

**My shadow's the only one that walks beside me~**

**My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating~**

**Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me~**

**Till then I walk alone~"**

The girls follow the music and see me sitting on a beam near the ceiling playing a guitar.

**"I'm walking down the line that divides me somewhere in my mind~**

**On the borderline of the edge and where I walk alone~**

**Read between the lines What's fucked up and everything's alright~**

**Check my vital signs to know I'm still alive and I walk alone~**

**I walk alone. I walk alone~**

**I walk alone and I walk a~**

**My shadow's the only one that walks beside me~**

**My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating~**

**Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me~**

**Till then I walk alone~"**

I play the solo and the girls sit there amazed.

**"I walk these empty streets on the boulevard of broken dreams~**

**Where the city sleeps and I'm the only one and I walk a~**

**My shadow's the only one that walks beside me~**

**My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating~**

**Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me~**

**Till then I walk alone~"**

I finish the song and Blake whistles and I look down to see them all standing there.

"That was amazing!" Screamed Ruby excitedly.

"Yeah! Where'd you learn to play and sing like that?" asked Yang.

"I taught myself to play the guitar." I said.

"And the singing..." Said Weiss motioning for me to continue.

I shrug. "Just can."

Devon walks in and I hop down from the beam. As soon as I touch the ground I roll so I don't break my legs.

"Alright now that he's down let's all get back to beacon." says Yang just about to leave.

"No." I say.

Yang stops dead in her tracks. "And why not?" She says with her hands on her hips.

"Simple. If I lose control again, which I know I will, you guys might not be able to stop me. If that happens I will kill whoever pissed me off along with anyone who gets in my way."

"Yeah but that's why we're here. So that we can stop you." Says Ruby.

"I'm still not heading back. People were scared when I lost it. Hell you were terrified."

"Stop being difficult and come back you idiot." Says Weiss.

"Listen. I'm trying to protect everyone by staying here. My company sends shipments of food here every week and the plumbing is fine. I ain't going anywhere."

"Well I'm sorry to hear that Shadow. You showed promise." Says Ozpin making Ruby, Yang, and Weiss jump.

I sigh. "You really love stalking me don't you."

"I prefer the term observing."

"Well you know how people are at that so called school. Judge mental beyond belief."

"True but you do have a dragon."

I stop and think about it. "You know this whole time I actually forgot Devon was a dragon. I keep thinking he's a giant dog."

_"Hey!"_

"What you act like a dog all the time."

"Soooooo does that mean you're coming back?" asked Ruby Hopeful.

"Only for classes. Other than that I'll sleep and eat here so I don't lose it."

"Then I'll stay here too." Says Blake as she leans into me. I wrap my arm around her and kiss her head.

"Can I stay here too? This training room is awesome." says Yang.

"Why don't we all stay here?" suggests Ruby.

"That's not my decision." I said.

"Then whose is it?" asks Yang confused. I look at Ozpin and Ruby zooms up to him.

"Please Professor. It will feel empty knowing they're not in the next room." I stifle a laugh and Blake smiles.

"I don't see a problem with it but do you have enough rooms Shadow?"

"Yup enough for everyone and more." I say.

"Then it's settled. You guys can sleep here from now on." Ozpin states. Ruby and Yang cheer while Weiss stays silent but smiles slightly. "Now if you'll excuse me I have to get back." Ozpin walks off.

As soon as Ozpin's gone Yang speaks up. "He has to wear a bell or something."

"We're used to it." Me and Blake say at the same time.

"You do know JNPR is going to be looking high and low for us when we don't come back right?" States Weiss and Ruby does a sweat drop.

"I forgot about them." says Ruby. _Same old Ruby. But now I'll have to deal with pricks. Just great._ I thought.

* * *

**Okay guys! So my explanation to how I'm writing with no writing software is simple. Instead of choosing file upload I chose Copy-N-Paste. It allows me to write so that's how i got this out. Also, Thanks to XDNOVA13 for the song Idea of Boulevard of broken dreams by Green day. Till next time... STACK OUT!**

**Fun fact: I wrote this while waiting for my flight at the airport to go to my dad's.**

**Second fun fact: I was on a 'puddle jumper'/'river hopper' to go to my dad's. needles to say. 6'0" me had issues with the size of the plane. **


	17. Chapter 17

**Sup peeps. New RWBY This one I actually planned out. (Somewhat.) So without further delay.**

* * *

Chapter 17: New enemy or New Friend

I woke up early like usual because Devon wanted food. As always. If you're laughing at me right now. You say no to a huge dragon that can breath fire in a moments notice. Anyways, I made breakfast for everyone and as soon as I finished with the bacon sure enough Ruby and Yang were there waiting.

"Do you always wake up early to make breakfast?" Yang asks as she raises a brow.

"Because of Devon." I reply and she understood immediately. "Anyways where's Weiss?"

"I'm here." Came a voice from around the corner.

"Well... Get in here and eat up. We have a ways to go to get to Beacon. Or did you forget that?"

Weiss comes around the corner already dressed. "Of course I know that. What do you take me for? An idiot?"

Without the slightest hesitation I respond with, "Yes." Weiss looked dumbfounded. Then the dumbfounded turned to rage. "Before you even yell at me you know I could just drive us there right?" Weiss thought about it then shrugged.

* * *

After we finished eating we go to the helipad and board up onto a pelican. I get in the cockpit and Blake comes up there with me.

"Something wrong Blake?" I asked as she watched me do the Pre-Flight check.

"No. Just wanted to know how to fly this?" I responded by patting my lap. She looked at me with a raised brow and a smile playing on her lips. "You're joking right?"

"Nope. It's easier if I let you fly and help out wherever I can. Now hop on." She listens to me and hops on my lap. "Ok now this handle here is for thruster power. This one here is for vertical thrusters and the stick is how you control the plane. Also that big blue switch is to open and close the rear hatch. And whatever you do. DON'T PUSH THE RED BUTTON. That is a last ditch effort." Blake nodded and started the vertical take-off. Once we were high enough in the air I told her to punch it. she pushed the throttle up half-way and we took off towards beacon. She was shaky at first but with a little encouragement she got the hang of it. Once we reached Beacon however... well... "Blake slow down with the decent."

"I'm trying!"

"Just put the vertical thruster power up a bit to slow it down!"

"Wait which handle is that one again?" We were falling from the sky fairly fast and just before we hit the ground I push the vertical thruster handle all the way up and hit a button on the side of the handle giving the thrusters a little boost. We hit the ground with a thud and I heard everyone in back complain about the landing.

I lean toward the back of the pelican and ask, "Everyone alright?" I got a couple groans and Weiss yelling at me but I just look back at Blake who had her head hung. I scratch the back of her ears behind her bow and she looks up at me. "Hey you didn't do too bad for your first time flying. The only thing we need to work on is landing." She perks up and kisses me.

"Thanks Babe."

"No prob kitten."

**(A/N: So I'm gonna skip a bit. It's Saturday and Teams RWBYS, JNPRS, and Velvet are all walking through town.)**

* * *

"So why am I here exactly?" asked Velvet nervously.

"Because it was either this or stay back with Cardin and Company." I say.

"Oh right."

"Don't worry Vel. We treat everyone equally here and anyone who doesn't has to deal with me and Devon here." She looks at Devon then nods.

"So where to first?" asked Pyrrha.

"DOWNTOWN!" Yelled Ruby and Yang as they started running.

"Guess it can't be helped." I said as we all start running after them.

* * *

Meanwhile. In the downtown district. A guy was walking down the street. He had short black hair that stands up straight in the front and has green eyes. He wears a black cloth duster coat with a hood he sewed on. Under his coat is a plain read t-shirt and blue jeans, he wears black colored tennis shoes with grey shoelaces. This guys name was Ryan James. Ryan was different than most people who have a semblance. His was dark and people feared him for it. All he wanted was to be left alone. Not have anyone judge him.

_Why do people have to fear me? I'm not a bad guy._ He thought. Just then he heard a scream. He looked to where the scream came from and sees some white fang thugs attacking a lady. He summons his weapon a long black katana with no guard and the blade is jagged and chipped instead of it being a sharp blade. He slices one of the goons and kills him instantly. The others turn to him.

"Who the hell are you?" asks one of them.

"Leave her alone."

"Hell no this human deserves to die." said another one.

"I said..." A darkness surrounds Ryan and two snake like creatures that hover in the darkness near his shoulders. He looks up and all you see are glowing Yellow eyes under his hood. "Leave. Her. ALONE." The others see this and one attacks him only to be grabbed by on of the snakes by the leg while the other grabs the other leg and pull the man in two. The others get so scared that they run. He deactivates his semblance and has his sword vanish. He takes off his hood and goes to help the woman up.

"No. Get away you demon!" She yells and runs away. He sighs and turns around.

Just as he starts to walk away he hears someone yell. "YOU!" He turns around and gets punched in the face and sent flying. "You're DEAD!"

* * *

**Earlier with me**

I hear a woman yell and our group goes to check it out. When we get there we see a woman terrified and two bodies on the ground. Both being white fang. And one. Split in half. The man reaches down to help out the woman but she yells at him and runs away. When he looks up I know exactly who it is.

"YOU!" I yell and sprint at him. He looks up and I smash my fist into his face sending him flying. "Your DEAD!" I summon my armor on me and rush him again. I take a swing at him but he dodges and kicks me away. I rush him again and land a blow to his gut. He stands up and just as I'm about to throw another punch I get hit and sent flying. I slam onto the ground and my helmet falls off. The guy gets near me and I tackle him to the ground.

* * *

**Ryan's POV**

I look up to the man who tackled me and recognize him. He was one of the people I hurt in the past. But why is he here?

"Shadow! Calm down!" came a voice from the side of me. It distracted him for a moment and I tossed him off of me. I get up and see him rushing me with a... Guitar? Then I hear a whirring and notice it coming from the guitar. He goes to strike me and I sidestep him last minute only to see him cut the pole behind me. _What kind of weapon is that?!_ I notice the guitar stuck in the wall so I take the opportunity to attack him only to get shot in the chest. _What the hell?!_ I look up and see the head of the guitar smoking. _It's a gun too?!_

* * *

**My POV**

I rip Lucy out of the wall and stare at the man who I wanted to kill. "One. Two. Shadow's coming for you~"

"Just leave me alone! What did I ever do to deserve this?" said the man.

"Three. Four. Better lock your doors~" I swing at him and graze his arm a little. "Five. Six. Grab a crucifix~" I swing again and cut his chest a little. "Seven. Eight. You have a date~"

"It's because of people like you I will never have any friends. Never know true happiness!"

I just stare at the guy. "Nine. Ten. Never live again~" My eyes change to the insane yellow and I get a crazed look on my face.

"Everyone refuses to get to know who I really am, all they see is the outside and they all fear and want to kill me! It's because of that..."

"Eleven. Twelve. Where darkness dwells~" I get tackled to the ground by the man and I see shadows engulf him. Two snakes appear and his hood is up with yellow eyes starring at me.

"I am the darkness!" He goes for a punch and I move my head to the side. Right after I grab his face with my robotic arm and stand up.

"Thirteen." I raise him up. "Let me hear you scream~" I slam his head into the ground. His body bounces back up and I kick him straight at a building.

"Shadow Stop!" screams Blake as she runs toward me.

"No." I say. "He deserves to die. He tried to kill me before but failed. For that mistake he will die."

Blake moves next to me and forces me to face her. "You don't have to kill anyone. Just stop Shadow." I look into her eyes and just as I start to calm down I hit by one of the snakes into a building.

I get up and let out a huge yell as my body gets engulfed in my crimson aura. I see the other guy surrounded in darkness. Before either of us could do anything else, We all heard Sirens in the distance. I look toward the sirens then back to the man. "This isn't over. I will find you and I will kill you for what you've done." I slam Lucy into the buildings wall and activate the chainsaw climbing the building. I run out of there. _You're dead. You took my arm and some of my god damn friends. You. Are. DEAD!_

* * *

**Ryan's POV**

After Shadow left I saw cop cars coming. I deactivated my semblance and fell onto my knees. I heard footsteps and looked up to see a girl with Bunny ears, Brown hair, and Brown chocolate eyes looking at me. She was wearing Black pants and a black shirt and a brown sweatshirt.

"Are you okay?" she asked. I don't answer but look try to get up. Failing miserably. I look down and see the cut on my arm and the deeper cut on my chest. The girls eyes widen when she sees the cuts. "You're hurt. We need to get you to the hospital."

I shake my head. "No. No hospital. I'll be fine." As i say that darkness covers the wounds and heals them like nothing happened.

The girls eyes widen further when she sees this. "Wow. That's pretty cool." she says as she reaches for the spot where the cut was but pulled back.

"Velvet! We're going!" Yelled one of the members of the group she came with.

"O-Okay!" she looks back to me. "I guess I'll see you later." She runs off to join her friends while the cops come to see me. _Who was she. She wasn't scared of me even though she saw all of that_.

* * *

**My POV**

I stop a few blocks away in an alley and hold my arm (my non robotic one of course). _Looks like I dislocated it during the fight._ I go up to the wall and slam my arm back in place. I then hear footsteps behind me and turn to see Blake looking at me pissed.

"What the hell was that?!" She yelled. "You just attacked that guy for no reason."

"Oh no. There was a reason behind it. And a damn good one at that."

"Oh really. Then enlighten me. Why did you attack him?"

"Back when I was a mercenary I went to save a bunch of people who were getting attacked by the white fang. After the white fang was gone we looked for survivors. I found a boy who could only be a year younger than me and when I went to help him he attacked me. Took my arm." I said as I raised the robot arm. "My friends came to see what happened and when they entered he killed them too. Only one other person survived that day and that was Snow. So now you know why I attacked him. Happy?"

Blake was speechless. I walked past her and started to go to the grave-site. Blake turned to follow but was stopped by Devon. _"Let him go. He needs to blow off some steam."_ Blake nodded and just watched me leave.

_Shadow... I'm so sorry. I should have known better._

* * *

**There you go people a new character and possibly a new love. tell me what you think and hope to see you next time. STACK OUT!**


	18. Chapter 18

**What's up peeps. So before anyone asks Yes Ryan is like Jackie from the darkness. Also he isn't mine he is Spideyk's OC. Thank you Spidey. Here's his info.**

**Name: Ryan James**

**Age: 17**

**Appearance: He has short black hair that stands up straight in the front and has green eyes. He wears a black cloth duster coat with a hood he sewed on. Under his coat is a plain read t-shirt and blue jeans, he wears black colored tennis shoes with grey shoelaces. He keeps the hood off usually, but he will put it on when wants to strike fear in his enemies. (You will see why in his semblance)**

**Personality: He is usually quiet and shy, but when he makes friends with someone he is more open to them. He wants to get close to friends by going out with them on outings or by playing video games indoors. He does have a dark side that he is trying to control. It can be suppressed, but he can explode if he see's someone he cares about get hurt.**

**Backstory: Ryan's family was killed in a house fire when he was just a baby. Since he had no other family, he was put into an orphanage. He was beaten and bullied by other children at the orphanage for being "Weak". He tried to hide in the dark basement of the orphanage to get away from them. It worked for a few years, until he turned 13 and the other kids found him. Ryan was scared and wanted them to go away, but they continued with the verbal and physical abuse. That's when he found his semblance, two black demonic looking snakes shot out and killed everyone that made him miserable. He ran away that day and never looked back. He continues to travel to keep his dark secret away from others so that it may never happen again.**

**Semblance: Aura Manipulation. His aura can summon two demonic looking snake creatures that float around his shoulders and help him in fights. (The only weakness I could think of for this is having his aura depleted.)**

**Weapon Name: Heart of Darkness**

**Weapon Description: A long black katana with no guard and the blade is jagged and chipped instead of it being a sharp blade. The blade is also black too. (Has no sheathe, summons and disappears out of thin air)**

**Also just to tell you. This is the second time I'm writing this. My dad has a mouse with buttons on the side and one of them is to go back to the previous page. Thus I lost everything. Onward.**

* * *

Chapter 18: Taking sides

I slept at the grave site that night and the next day Blake and Devon came to get me. They understood why I did it and were taking my side. On the way back to the base they forgot to mention the shit storm I was walking into. I walk through the door and Weiss was all up in my face.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT ABOUT YESTERDAY?! YOU ATTACKED THAT GUY FOR NO REASON!" she barked.

"Okay first, Back up before I hit you and two, It's none of your business ." I say.

"Oh no. It is my business since you left us there to clean up your mess."

I grab her by the throat and pull her in close. Ruby and Yang sit there not knowing what to do. "You don't know shit about what he's done. So shut the fuck up." I say as i let her go. She falls to the floor and gasps for air while I storm away. Ruby goes to see if her girlfriend is okay and Blake just shakes her head at Weiss then goes after me with Devon.

* * *

**Meanwhile with Ryan in Ozpin's office**

"So you're the new student from Atlas." says Ozpin.

"Y-Yes sir." says Ryan nervously.

"It's alright. I know about your past and won't attack you for it." Ryan sighs in relief. "That being said you will be on miss Scarlantina's team." He looks to the door. "You can come in." The door opens and I see the same girl with bunny ears from yesterday. She sees me and waves. "Miss Scarlatina can show you to your classes along with your dorm room. You are dismissed."

We leave the room and look at each other. "Well. We weren't properly introduced. I'm Ryan." he said as he offered her a hand.

"V-Velvet." she said shaking his hand.

* * *

**Me the next day**

After eating and flying to school (No one dared to speak of the incident yesterday or the fight for fear of their life) we entered Grimm Studies. Yang, Ruby, and Weiss took their usual seats while me, Blake, and Devon went to the back of the room. I didn't want to sit by anyone who would question what I did. Soon after Port comes in and starts to speak.

"Welcome class. I have a very exciting announcement for you all. We have a new student. Come in lad." The door opened and Ryan walked in.

"Hey. My names Ryan James." He said.

Blake looked at him and remembered what happened last time I saw him. "Shadow don-" but it was too late. I grabbed Lucy with the chainsaw active and jumped at him. Ryan saw this and jumped out of the way last minute making me cut Port's desk in half.

"You're Dead." I say and I swing at Ryan again. Port tried to stop us but couldn't calling Goodwitch and Oobleck for backup. They arrived within minutes and saw what was happening. I shot at Ryan and missed him by a hair. I kept slashing at him with Lucy but he jumped back so I would have to shoot again. I smirk and turn off the chainsaw. I was just about to strum my guitar but it goes flying out of my hands thanks to Goodwitch.

"That's enough Shadow." she said. I look at Lucy then rush Ryan grabbing him with my left hand and slamming him into the ground. I repeatedly bashed his skull with my free hand. He dodged one punch and hit me with one of his snakes sending me to the other side of the room. I get up but before I could rush him again Oobleck got in the way and held me there. Man for someone as small as him he is strong.

"Stop this right now Shadow." Says Goodwitch as I struggle to get free from Oobleck.

"Not until he's six feet under pushing up daisies." I say. Goodwitch sighs and nods to Port. Port then knocks me out from behind.

* * *

I wake up in the infirmary and see Ozpin sitting there. "Good to see you're up Shadow. Now why did you attack Ryan?"

"He deserves to die for what he did to me." I said still ticked.

"Care to elaborate?" says Ozpin calmly.

"Me and some of my friends were called to push back some whitefang attacking a town. After the whitefang retreated we searched for survivors. I saw Ryan in an alley and I went to see if he was Okay. When I asked him he took my arm. My friends came to see what happened and tried to help Ryan but two of them were killed by him. Only one survived and dragged me all the way back to HQ."

"I see. But you can't kill Ryan."

"Bullshit I can't. I believe in a saying Ozpin. An eye for an eye. A tooth for a tooth. Blood for blood. I will kill him."

"If you attack him again i will expel you."

I laugh. "Then I'll just go back to being a merc. I get payed a lot and sometimes i'm even hired by Hunters and huntresses."

Ozpin thought about it and realized I was right. "How about this. You can't attack him on campus. Deal?"

"Fine." I get up and walk out of the room. Blake and Devon were there waiting for me. They saw my face and tried to calm me down while we went back to the base.

* * *

**Ryan's POV**

Me and Velvet were sitting down and eating when everyone (excluding Shadow, Blake, and the Dragon) decided to join us.

"Hey Ryan." Says Yang. I just wave.

"Hey Ryan? I've been wondering. What was your past like?" asked Pyrrha. I told them about my past excluding when I killed people. "I'm... I'm so sorry."

"It's fine. I'm use to it."

"That doesn't explain why Shadow's always trying to kill you." says Weiss.

"Yeah. Do you even know why he's trying to kill you?" asks Yang.

"YANG!" panics Ruby.

"What? It's just a question." she looks over to Spyro who was staring at Ryan. "Oh don't tell me you want to kill him too?"

"Yes I do." says Spyro. "But I'm more controlling of my feelings. I won't attack him while on school grounds or in public. I'll wait for the right moment then attack."

_Why does he want to kill me? I haven't even done anything to him._

"No Yang. I don't know why." I lied.

"Speaking of questions." says Spyro as he turns to Yang. "Where have you guys been? We couldn't find you on campus at all. And you guys haven't even been in your dorm room."

"Oh. That's because we live at one of your guy's bases in emerald forest." Says Yang.

"It's still operational? Damn."

"A base in emerald forest? Ohhhh. Is it like a secret base for spies? oh oh. Can I come see it? Please Please Pleeeeease?" says Nora.

"Sure. I don't see a problem with it. Buuuut." Yang turns to me. "You can't come. Shadow might try to attack you if you come. Also He has a lot of weapons there too." I nod in understanding and finish my food.

* * *

**Velvet's POV**

We walked the the emerald forest and came across a metal building. Yang lead us down a ramp into the building and we were all amazed at how big it was. Nora kept touching everything she could but soon stopped when we heard an explosion. We all follow Yang into what they call the vehicle bay. We saw a tank shooting down a range at holographic targets. *BOOM* I held my hands to my rabbit ears because of the loud noise.

"Shadow!" Yang said. The turret of the Tank spun around and aimed at us. I was scared and could see it on the faces of team JNPR as well.

"What do you want?" Came Shadow's voice from the tank's speakers.

"We all wanted to know why you keep attacking Ryan?" she said not phased by the tank cannon in front of her. The cannon returned to the shooting range while Shadow responded with one word.

"Revenge."

"Revenge?" said Ruby tilting her head to the side.

Shadow hops out of the tank and walks up to us. "Yes revenge."

"But he's such a good guy. What did he ever do to you?"

Shadow stared at her. "What did he do to me? What he didn't tell you?" he said with venom in each word. "He killed my friend Blood." he took a step toward her and she took a step back. "He killed my friend Fierce!" He took another step and Ruby fell. "He took my arm." Shadow leans down to her. "He's the reason I trust no one."

"So he killed one of your friends doesn't mean you have to kill him." Says Yang.

Shadow looks at Yang. "Oh really." He takes out his gun and aims it at Ruby. "What would you do if I killed her Yang."

"Don't you dare." Yang warned. He shrugs and pulls the trigger. Yang tackles him to the ground but before she does anything she hears Ruby behind her.

"Yang wait!" Yang's fist stops mid-flight and she looks back to see Ruby unharmed and a bullet hole in the ground.

"That's what I thought." He holstered the gun and gets up. "You wanted revenge for your sister. My point has been proven." He walks toward the tank. "Now leave me alone." He gets back in the tank and before we leave he keeps saying something over and over. "Eye for an eye." *BOOM* "Tooth for a tooth." *BOOM* "Blood for Blood." *BOOM*. We all left him alone and go to the mess hall of the building.

* * *

"I agree with Shadow. After what he did I wanted revenge. Best let him have it." says Yang.

"But Ryan could have been scared and not know what he was doing." said Ruby.

"I can't believe I'm saying this but I agree with Yang. He killed two people and tried to kill Shadow." says Weiss.

"But It could have been an accident." said Jaune and Pyrrha and Ruby agree.

"Taking off his arm could have been an accident. Killing two people who were trying to help him not so much." Said Spyro.

"How do you know they were trying to help?" asks Ruby.

"Hello? I'm in the same mercenary group with Shadow. Hell I helped to hold him down when they gave him that arm. He told me everything."

"Spyro's right killing people who are helping you is just wrong. This was no accident." says Ren and Nora agrees with him. The arguing went on for a while until team JNPR and I left. Spyro stayed behind to talk to Shadow. _Did he really kill two people and not tell us about it?_

* * *

**Ryan's POV**

I sat there in the room while the others slept. Velvet wasn't back yet and I was starting to get a little worried. _I wonder what's taking her so long. Wait… WHY THE HELL AM I WORRIED ABOUT HER? She's my teammate so why does it feel like I want more than that._ Just then I was snapped out of my thoughts by the door opening and Velvet walking in. She looked deep in thought and a little upset.

"Hey Velv. You okay?" I asked. She looked up a little surprised that I was still up.

"Y-Yeah." She replied. We stood there in the darkness for a while in an awkward silence. Then she spoke up asking something that threw me off guard. "Ryan? Did you kill some of Shadow's friends and take his arm?"

"Uhhhh... Ummm…" There was no escape from this question. I sighed and looked down. "Yes. I thought they were there to attack me and everyone else. I learned later that they helped to push back the whitefang and save the town. I regret it everyday and wish I could take it back. but I know I can't." I thought now that I said that she would hate me like everyone else. But the next thing I know she tackles me onto the bed and hugs me.

"It's Okay. I understand. But you may have to convince the others." She says with her head on my chest. I held her close and repeated one thing over and over.

"Thank you." I cried there until we fell asleep in each others arms.

* * *

**So what do you think people. A little love in there with the fighting. People are choosing sides but which one are you on. I want to know. Send me a pm or a review about who's side you're on and why.**

**Blake: I'm on your side. No matter what.**

**Devon: Same here.**

**Me: Aww thank you guys. alright till next time. I'm out.**


End file.
